Everything begins with a choice
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: Jacob breaks his imprint only to realize he loved her all along but was to absorbed by Bella and her strange power to do anyting. Will he be able to make her come back or will she stay away and make him suffer like she did? M for smut and probably lemon! :)
1. Prologue

Hello! My first twilight fanfiction! Good reading:)

He stared at his imprint _-how it hated this word- _screaming at the love of his life, his precious Bella. This woman wasn't who he wanted and he tried to fight it, to fight the urge to protect her, the need to be with her. And until now he did well, avoiding her, hurting her on purpose and he finally did it, he broke his imprint. He destroyed what was left of the woman he once knew. She was a shell of the once powerful witch he first met. Gone was the strong and happy woman and now stood a dangerous and broken witch. He could have changed it, he could have prevented it, could have protected her but choose Bella, he'll always choose her.

"How could you!" He heard her scream, he could smell the tears and deep inside he wanted to comfort her, to be the rock she desperately needed. But he stayed with Bella, he stood before her to shield her from the furious witch. Betrayal reflected in her deep stormy eyes and he looked away before anger took place and tears marred the delicate face he came to despise and want at the same time. The wolf inside howled to be let out but he was a born alpha, a true leader, he'll control the wolf. At his right he could see his pack _-his brothers-_ silently asking him to protect his imprint, to stop her before it go to far. But he stayed, faced her and with a flawless blank mask stared at her ready to protect Bella and the vampires if needed.

"Step aside Jacob, or I'll swear to any Gods or spirits I'll end you." She glared her voice hoarse from the screams. Her petite frame was trembling with despair, she was too weak to face him, they all knew it. She was too weak from the fight, too frail to take him, and had no strengh left. All of it gone because Bella made a choice.

"No. You're not welcomed here. We thank you for your help but your not needed anymore." His voice was harsh and he could see Leah eyes widen, he was loosing his imprint. He was the Alpha the pack will obey even if they weren't happy with it. He looked past her shoulders at the others wizards and witches who came to help, they too were weakened by the fight but were ready to stand by one of them. She too turned to look at them, and a silent agreement were made. One of them approached and placed a harm on her shoulders, making Jacob growls. He might not want her, she was still his and no man was to touch her. The man glared at him and lightly pushed her to his chest where she silently cried.

"We will be gone by midnight, we need to retrieve the body and you'll never hear from us again." An aged woman stated, she was what they called an elder, an old witch who was part of their council. Two others disappeared but not before sending silent threats to the vampires and shifters.

"But with what happened you should understand that this cannot be unpunished." A middle aged man advanced to stood beside his imprint and the wizard holding her. "We came to help you, we came to protect you, we gave you options to prevent it, to stop it. Yet you have chosen to fight and we fought by your side, only because one if us as found her soul mate in a wolf who so desperately wanted to protect the human. The same human who sacrificed one of us for selfish reason, she betrayed our trust, you vampires betrayed our trust. We cannot look past it." Carlisle too advanced and stood next to Jacob ready to appease the tension but as he looked at the woman crying woman his non beating heart clenched, he wanted to protect Bella, he had to. But was it worth it? So much pain and tears just because she couldn't choose. But she was his 'daughter' and if to protect her he had to hurt or betray then be it.

"What happened mustn't be the reason of drastic measures, it was a tragic loss for you I admit but punishment against us won't change what occurred." When he finished a wave of pure energy send him flying in a three and the vampires stood on fighting stances in front of him while Bella hide Bella behind his back and faced the new threat.

"How dare you?" His imprint hand was raised where she sent the old vampire flying, pure rage in her eyes. She greeted her teeth and got ready to send another wave when she was stopped from behind. A young man Jacob had only see at the beginning of the battle where standing behind her, a hand on her eyes and the other on her waist. His head lowered and his mouth trailed to her hear.

"Don't let it get to you, it won't bring him back." He whispered and Jacob let out a raged growl. The man only looked at him and hugged her. Before letting go and let her fall on her knees. Her eyes snapped to look at the moon and fresh tears trailed her cheeks, then her eyes found the browns eyes she once wanted to look at. The eyes she wanted to see every day, the eyes she wished her children will have, the eyes she longed for. The same eyes that betrayed her, broken her, the eyes of the man who loved another while he should have loved her. The same man who was now protecting the woman who took her friend, the woman who couldn't choose when it was needed. The woman who ruined her life.

"She took him away, he's dead. He won't come back. She took one of my own away!" Jacob could only look at her as she let a heart breaking scream, and something snapped in him. He clenched his heart and panted.

"Stop you're going to kill him!" Bella screamed and tried to get past Edward who only grabbed her by the waist and prevented her from going. The shifters run to him but were stopped by an invisible force. They started to growl at the wizards who only looked back and forth between the two supposedly lovers. They should have been lovers, they should have been together.

"It's not us, nor her. Something's happening." The elder said, her voice calm and collected. "This man, this shifter who was granted an imprint by your spirits is not worth of her. Our own spirits and ancestor decided to end her pain." She placed a wrinkled hand on the shoulder of the woman and smiled softly. "Rise child, sorrow won't bring him back. He fought for you, not for her or them, but for you. Don't let his sacrifice be vain, he died protecting this woman and live she will." Jacob looked at his imprint weeping her tears and lifting her self from the hard ground and something snapped again. With a flick of her hand the invisible force vanished and the others shifters reached him.

"You boy lost her, but your spirits are strong. They decided that they cannot let you live without what you call an imprint." The elder cold voice resonated in him like ice sliding down his body and soul. He looked at her then at his imprint who looked back but what he saw broke him. She was distancing herself, her blue eyes cold and hard. He whimpered quietly and clenched his heart again. "For your actions you'll suffer the same pain, you'll suffer of rejections, you'll suffer like she did. Everything you did will be thrown back at you, every harsh comment, cold moments, hard words and failed promises. Your spirits might be strong our magic never fail us. You have one year, one year to prove yourself. One year to prove you're worth of her. If she still choose to reject her then never happiness nor love you'll find. You'll die of broken heart." He gasped when the pain finally subsided.

"You will feel the pull, the need, the want but she won't. She'll be free, free to go, free to never come back to you. Free to love someone else." She turned and started to walk away and disappeared in the black forest followed by the others. Jacob grabbed his imprint hand to prevent her from going but she only slipped it out without looking back and she too walked away.

"Wait! You can't go!" Leah screamed at her retreating back, and let a breath when she stopped. "Jacob needs you, I know what he did is unforgivable. But you can't leave him to suffer, he won't make it. Give him another chance." She pleaded the other woman.

"Why? I won't feel it anymore, I won't be forced to stay here. I won't be forced to let my friends die because he loves another. He can stay with Bella, he can fuck her, can give her what she wants I won't be in her way anymore." She clenched her fists but didn't turn around. Jacob whimpering again and started to reach for her.

"He was my cousin! I never wanted that! I was just not ready!" Bella started to scream, anger building in her body.

"But you let him die." She whispered to the wind and where she once stood only darkness could be seen.

At the exit of the forest a group of people appeared, sad and desperate looks on their faces. They were 15 when they came and only 14 when they left. Under the moon light a woman turned one last time towards the forest her once soul mate was, a loud howl penetrating her being. She wouldn't come back, her place was where she was safe, where the one she loved were safe. But would she really be able to keep the promise she made to her lost friend? Will she really be able to stay away from the shifter who won her heart without trying? She hoped for the woman who killed her friend she will have the strength, or she'll kill her with her bare hands.

It's either a prologue or a oneshot, depends if I can write the rest. Hope you liked it. Excuse any mistakes :)


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for the reviews! And those who favorites or follow, and any one who read it :)

I decided to do more and I hope it will be great.

It's been two months since they last heard of her. Two months since she left and never bothered to look back, two months and Jacob was finally breaking. While the pack had tried to reach her, Jacob had only stayed close to Bella and the vampires, forgetting his duty has alpha and shifter, he wasn't patrolling anymore, nor did he spend time with the pack and his family, his only worry Bella and her future marriage. He forgot the true meaning of being a shifter by willingly letting a vampire use his power on him. When his imprint disappeared he suffered so much that every one thought he'll do anything to fix their broken relationship, but again he fought it. He choose Bella and to ease his pain he asked Jasper to use his power on him, and the pain vanished but it never lasted long. The wolf in him was too strong, too much too handle and little by little he was loosing his mind even more when Jasper power couldn't help anymore.

In these two months Sam had to retake his place as Alpha to prevent the shifters to become uncontrollable but Jacob was still the rightful Alpha so when they tried to get close to the vampires and Bella to prevent Jacob from sinking further in the vicious circle she created Jacob snapped at them. He protected the vampires from his own pack, forcing them in submission.

In these two months the funeral of Bella's cousin took place but none of them could go, it wasn't their place and they will have been ripped apart if they did went. Bella too didn't go, even if she was the cause of his death they were still cousins and he died protecting her. Her choice had been the last blow to her already strained relation with her father, and since then he refused to even acknowledge he had a daughter. Again her selfish choice had brought consequences she wasn't mature enough accept.

The official version was that he was killed in a car accident and the persons responsible were never found. He died at the impact without pain, a blow on the neck. Except that in reality his neck was snapped by a vampire. In reality he died in a fight, he died a warrior, he died protecting someone from his family and his friends.

The shifters regretted what happened, regretted the death of the man and wished they could have done something. But it was too late and they could only hope that Bella will finally free Jacob, that he could go find his imprint, beg for forgiveness and the man they cared about would come back. This man laying and trashing in pain in a vampire house was not their friend. Just something in the body of their Alpha.

"He needs her, we have to search for her and bring them together." Even if Sam despised the vampires, they needed them. They could help them find her and since they knew better the magical world it would be easier he hoped and with luck they'll live long enough to find her.

"Bullshit!" Bella screamed from her spot next to Edward who looked at her with sadness. Since the witch left Bella and Jacob spend a lot of time together, and even if she was ashamed they started seeing each other. Going behind Edward's back, with her gift her cousin the wizards helped her develop she could put a shield around Jacob's mind and prevent any one to know about her unfaithful act and no one found out. "Why would he need her?! She's gone and won't come back. Jasper can help him, he'll be better tomorrow." Edward put a gentle cold hand and her shoulder and squeezed lightly. He was hurt by the time the shifter and his Bella spent together but he decided to let them be, best friends are hard to find. And when he'll turn her they won't be able to stay here, the treaty will be broken.

"In fact Bella I can't" Jasper started next to Alice who looked intensely outside to avoid the glares from her dear friend. "He built some sort of immunity to my power, I won't be able to stop his pain anymore. He's too strong and he started rejecting it a not long after he first came but didn't say a thing. He will go after her."

"No he won't!" She stomped her foot like child. She started walking to Jacob but was stopped by the growls of the shifters. "He'll stay here, with me!"

"You don't know when to shut your fucking mouth Swan!" Rosalie glared at the human, all this drama for a silly little girl. "He won't stay, you're nothing to him. Time to grow up, .nothing! If it wasn't for Edward we will have let you die, hell if it wasn't for your cousin you'll be a vampire. But no, you had to say you weren't ready and we jumped to save your scrawny ass and let him die. You want to be a vampire right? Then why did you say no? You could be one of us but no precious Bella wasn't ready." The blond woman snarled dangerously.

"Rosalie it's enough!" Esme tried to calm her daughter but it was a futile attempt, she was set on hurting the human as much as she could.

"No, it's not! Why do we still put with her? She said no! Let her die, Edward will find someone who won't cause death every where!"

The room became silent instantly, Bella covering her mouth and looking at Edward for support but he looked away. She started sobbing lightly in her hands. None of the vampires were looking at her, Rosalie was right, she was trouble and even Edward was starting to see it. Even Alice was looking away. The tension was making the air thick, no one speaking and ignoring the native painful breath. They were brought back to reality when Jacob growled loudly and sat up. He panted harshly and grabbed his head. His eyes snapped to the vampires and he started to shake violently. Realizing what was happening the vampires took on fighting stands and pushed Bella behind them.

"Jake it's alright! They won't hurt me." Bella began talking, Leah who was as far away from any one rolled her eyes at her. She looked back and forth when Bella was walking to her friend and realized something was wrong. Jacob had never glared at her, never made any threats and treated her like porcelain. He treated her better than any one, better than his own imprint. So when she saw the look on Jacob face and his hushed breath she phased a the same time preventing her alpha to rip off the head of the woman.

Using all her strength she throw him out of the house and followed him as he hit a three. The others phased too and got ready to face the brown wolf as he lifted himself up. They bared their teeth at each other, if Jacob wanted to kill Bella and ordered them to stay away they would have no choice but to obey. He growled loudly when he sniffed the air and his eyes found the vampires and Bella, his eyes pierced her soul and she looked away felling guiltily without knowing why. He howled and ran to the forest, Sam ordered Jared and Seth to stay at the Cullen's house to make sure they won't go after them and try to kill Jacob for his actions. The two wolf nodded and phased back but found their self naked since they phased with their shorts on. In no time Emmet was standing beside them and handed shorts to them. With disgust on their faces they slipped it on and advanced back to the vampires. Edward was hugging Bella and observing the forest with a look that made Seth flinch.

"Why did he attack? I wasn't in danger or anything." She sniffed in her fiance arms. "I'm sorry every one, he probably thought you wanted to hurt me. He's just so protective."

Rosalie opened her mouth to comment and rapidly closed it when she received looks from her family, but she could see they were thinking the same. With the fight the living house was a wreck and Esme decided to try to rearrange it while the wolves were solving their issues.

Jared and Seth stayed outside and observed the forest waiting for any signs from the pack while Edward leaded a still sobbing Bella to his room.

Jacob was running furiously thought the forest images of his imprint in his head. He had hurt her, he had made her cry, he had stood by Bella when a vampire made her bleed. He had let her suffer when he should have protected her, should have been here to whip her tears. He regretted every moment of it. He regretted what he had said. The look on her face when he said he couldn't be what she wanted and won't even try, it broke him. She was so perfect, everything he wanted, everything the wolf needed but he was to blind to see it. He cursed Bella and anything related to her. If only she had stayed away, if only she didn't let Jasper use his power on him and if only she didn't use her own gift on them he may have found his imprint. And maybe she would be standing beside him. Maybe she would have forgiven him.

He could see and hear his pack trying to get him, two at each side and Sam standing in front of him. He stopped before he collided in his friend and looked dangerously at them silently asking to let him pass and find his imprint. But none of them budged, they stayed and only looked at him with pained expressions. He couldn't hear them, his mind was blank, no other voices or thoughts. He was alone, he shut his friends out. He whimpered realizing what he did, how he betrayed them. Lowering is head he opened his mind and let their insults and harsh talks invading him.

Bella was finally calm enough and decided she'll help them. She descended the stairs and found most of the house already clean beside the broken windows. Alice looked at her a forced smile on her face and patted the place next to her. She sat next to her friend but didn't look at her, she was feeling ashamed for reasons she didn't know. She may have engaged a relation with Jacob they both knew it won't last forever, she'll become a vampire and he'll stay here forever grieving after. In her mind it's how it should be, she was a princess, Edward her prince who would take her away for eternity and she'll be forever with the Cullen. And Jacob was just a little plaything to make sure she didn't regret anything in the human world, he was her best friend and a part of her will miss him. But with what just happened she couldn't help but think that Jacob had tried to kill and not defending her. The unease was slowly taking place in her but she quickly shacked away the felling and started a conversation with Alice.

"They're coming back, Jake's calm." Seth explained when he heard howling in the distance. He turned to see Bella smiling happily at the new and grumbled something which by luck wasn't heard by the vampires or he'll probably be dead. The shifters emerged from the forest and walked to the house.

The only human beamed happily when she saw Jacob entering the house, she made her way to go hug him but froze when she saw his eyes. Leah patted his head gently and Sam pushed him a little to make him stand right in front of the vampires.

"Are you alright Jake?" Bella asked and tried to reach for him again but this time was stopped by Leah who slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"He's fine, now step away if you know what's good for you." The native woman returned her attention to Jacob who was fighting the wolf in him. Bella looked hurt and returned to her place in the sofa where she hoped Alice would comfort her but the comfort and gentle words never came, and her heart clenched at the cold she was feeling.

"I need to find her and you'll help us." Jacob started and looked to see their expressions. Rosalie looked at him with a soft smile and Emmet just shrugged at the wolf. Esme gasped and looked away from the wolves intense looks, Alice was lost in her thought and Jasper was looking at Bella as she started shaking. Edward glared at him and tried to hear his thought but couldn't thanks to Bella shield. Carlise looked at him and sat on an arm chair near the destroyed windows.

"We can't, we're banned from places her magic community has power in. And that's a lot of places. You are too, they won't let us go where she is freely and we are in no place to do something. It's your imprint it have nothing to do with us." The older vampire stated coldly, but his eyes betrayed him and Jacob understood what he was really saying, _'we can't, it's dangerous, I know what's going on between you and Bella. She won't let us help you." _He looked away ashamed but regained his composure when he saw Leah fuming beside him.

"Listen here, you old blood sucker. You owe him! You will help and if you're not happy about it then you can say good bye to the treaty. We stood by your side when Bella was targeted by an army on new born, we put up with your shitty asses for too long, time to repay some of your debt." She screamed angrily at him and he smiled at her but quickly put back on his cold mask when Bella looked at him.

"Even if we do owe you, if we try we'll be dead way before we could reach her. Or if we do she'll try to kill Bella." Edward started expecting him to stop for Bella's safety.

"She won't touch Bella or she'll be dead by now. She's a powerful witch, even if Bella have a gift she wouldn't stand a chance." Rosalie enjoyed the look of horror on the human face, but it was true the witch could have ended Bella but she didn't.

"So what do you suppose we do? We pay a visit and say 'Hello, yeah we know what we did is unforgivable but give Jacob a last chance?' as if." Bella huffed, she didn't want to loose Jacob, not now. And she knew if he found her he would never go back to her. "Besides Jacob doesn't want her, he proved it enough. The best thing to do is to stay here and Jasper will help you forget and be happy right Jacob?" She turned to look at him but he was looking at Carlisle ignoring her and her attempts to draw attention.

"You probably have a way to contact the elder witch and make her see it's for the better to let me see her." Jacob tried again and looked at his pack who in turn was nodding approvingly.

"I might have a way to contact her, but even if she grants us access to the city and prevent wizards from harming us other supernatural being won't be as lenient as her. The community _Fillios De Nihil _is not to cross and they have many way to destroy us without doing anything. I fear your imprint may know peoples who might decide were not worth living after what happened."

"Contact the elder and we will see what she says." Carlisle nodded and went to his office.

The tension grow thicker the instant Carlisle left, but Jacob couldn't find a reason in him to go back. He was ready to face his imprint and Bella could go to hell. In less than five minutes Carlisle came back a look of slight fright on his pale face. He stood behind Bella and posed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him in hope she didn't do anything and would not help the wolves but realized he would help despite what would happen to her.

"She agreed to grant us access and won't try anything to harm us but couldn't say the same for your imprint and her friends, from what I understood it took a lot from her to accept she was now soul mate less and a member of her circle died. Are you sure Jacob? Once were there you won't be able to go back."

"Of course I am, I don't even know why I rejected the imprint or why I waited this long." He grinned and a chorus of 'it was time' was heard from the pack.

"Jacob, please, she's going to kill us." Bella pleaded at her lover expecting him to change his mind but he only glared at her and she flinched. "I'm not going, it's too dangerous."

"I fact Bella you are, she only accepted because she thought you'll come. You have to pay you respect to your family." Carlisle explained and didn't look at his son glaring at him.

"We're leaving in an hour." The wolves agreed and walked to prepare their selves for what was going to happen.

The ride to LA was silent for the vampires, they decided to be just two by cars to prevent tensions. Edward had tried to make his 'father' see reason and stop this or make sure Bella stayed out of harms ways but Carlisle didn't budge and she was now sited in his car but not ready to face her family nor the woman she hurt so much.

The ride for the sifters was different, filled with laughs and jokes. Sam, Seth, Quil and Jared decided to stay at LaPush to make sure nothing happened while Jacob got back his imprint. They were all happy to have the young Alpha back, he seemed freer than he had in the past months and it was probably the fact he let go of Bella.

It only took threes hours to arrive to the university she was studying in. It was big and the wolves smelled many different smells than the ones of normal human. Some were from vampires others from things they never smelled before and it made them uneasy. The place seemed dangerous and it set their senses high. Jacob smelled something sweet, like roses and he knew she was near. Deciding to act on instinct for now he went to search for her followed by the Cullen and his pack.

He found her in no time, she was different he noted as he took on her appearance. Her normally long light brown hair was now cut shoulders length with a few stands of a lighter color. She was wearing a dark red sweat with the symbol of her university and a dark green tight jeans who hugged her small legs with black low boots. Her face looked a little sharper than when he first saw her, and she seemed to have lost weight. It made his wolf whimper, he liked what he saw but it made him think he was the one who made her change and that wasn't something he liked.

She was with her friends some he had already meet since they were from her circle and helped with the new born. The others he didn't know and they seemed humans so he couldn't really speak to her while they were here.

She finally noticed him when she was nudged on the side by her friend. Her blue eyes colder than he remembered widdened and fixed him. He finally found her, the woman he loved, the one he should have stand besides and proctected.

"Morgane..." he whispered lightly and when she looked behind him and saw the vampires and Bella he knew he was screwed.

So yeah that's it, don't know if it's good but I hope you liked! :) sorry for any mistakes

_Fillios De Nihil _means Children of Nothingless, Thank you again for your supports!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and the reviews! :)

Chapter 2, more centered on my Oc. I forgot to explain that the story take place after the battle with the new born but the volturi didn't came at the end.

The age are also different;

Seth and some Oc are 17

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and some oc are 19

Bella, Morgane, Leah, Paul and some Oc are 20

Sam, Emily and some Oc are 23

She heard him whisper her name with so much pain her heart should have clenched at the voice, but it didn't, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the need to stop his pain nor the want to touch and stay by his side. She was free and even if she didn't feel anything a little part of her broke at this sight. She had loved him, she may have not been in love but she did love him at some point and loosing him at been hard. At night she remembered their short moments, the little time they had spend together and how he would smile at her when Bella wasn't near. But she was free. And she wouldn't fall again, he was not hers anymore, he never had been.

She looked past him and her eyes found Bella who held her look. That woman had took so much from her, and she preferred to be judged by the ancient laws than let her get to her again. She observed each of the vampires who tensed at her cold eyes. She knew her eyes at lost their shine and it tended to make supernatural beings flinch and look away, and it became useful when she came back from Forks and other wizards tried to overthrow her and her circle from their place in the magical world.

Her eyes found Jacob again and she silently nodded to her friends before walking to her past soul mate, head high she faced him and his friends who lead one of her own to death. She knew her circle wanted her to ignore them but she couldn't, and as they walked away she hoped they understood.

"What are you doing here?" Her soft voice was like music to his ears but he wished it wasn't void of any emotions. He remembered a time when it would be high with happiness or filled with laughs. His brown eyes found hers and his world crashed, it was like the first time he saw her, like he imprinted again.

"I came to see you, I need to speak to you." He pleaded her, his voice not above a whisper like sweets nothings lovers will say in secret. Her eyes trailed back to Bella and she glared at the woman, daring her to say or do anything.

"Really?" She asked Jacob and turned her back on him. He replied a vibrant yes and she smirked. "Well since the elders probably gave their approval for this then I should listen to you." She hummed lightly to herself. "But I have to ask, why now? It's been two months."

Jacob frowned, what could he say? He had rejected the imprint again, rejected her and had done anything to forget her and the pain. In those two months when she grieved the death of her friend he was with Bella, he was with the woman his imprint despised. Should he tell the truth or lie and pray she'll trust him? He was battling with himself but before he could say anything Bella started to speak.

"You need to break the imprint, you find a way to break it for you, but he still feel it. It's not fair." He looked at her shocked, he knew that they had started some sort of relation but it would have never lasted and they both knew it, he accepted she was with the vampire and decided to let her go so why couldn't she do the same. He came here to mend the imprint not break it.

"So you came here to ask me that? You came here to ask for my help?" Her voice was dripping with poison, she could feel the little control she had over her powers slip away. The rage was still as present as it had been when she left and the pain never decreased, a part of her died, a part of her soul had been broke and had gone with her friend. "You who killed your cousin, how dare you stand before me? You chose to let him die and never tried to go see his family, your family, do you know what they wanted to do?" She fixed Bella and her eyes started glowing, luck was one her side, the only other people still here were supernatural so if a fight broke out she was sure it wouldn't brought any collateral damage. "They wanted you dead and it took all my circle will to prevent them to reclaim what they had the right to ask for."

"No I didn't came for that! You have to trust me! I can't live without you, I tried. I did try to forget you." She lifted a delicate eyebrow, and her eyes stopped glowing. Her attention were back to him, and he felt like hiding in a hole. If he wanted a chance he knew he had to tell the truth even of it might hurt. "I tried, in those two months I asked Jasper to control my emotions, and it worked and I've been happy but it never lasted long. And it doesn't work anymore. It was like I was drugged, I had forgotten all that mattered, the pack, my family and you."

"And what did you do? You just didn't sat around vampires and been a good dog right?" She mused at the wolf, she could feel it, something was stirring inside of her, something saying that she didn't want to hear the truth. "You can't lie, I'll feel it."

"No, I thought I was still in love with Bella." Internally she flinched, so even if he still felt the imprint he had chosen another. "And we started a relation, we went behind everyone's backs and became lovers." She heard Bella gasp but she didn't had it in her to face their now open relation. She had done every thing she could to win Jacob and at the end it had hurt to much, he had chosen another and still do.

"But it was not what I wanted, I have loved her since she came back and some part of me still do, but it's so little and it's starting to disappear. She won't mean a thing to me in less than two days. So yes I've been with her but it's you I want, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

She looked at him and started laughing. But it was cruel and filled with pain, he just admitted his undying love for Bella, or something like that. He admitted that when she was breaking a little more each passing days he was screwing with her. In this moment nothing but them was there, just he and his confessions and her with her broken heart. She wasn't looking at the vampires now trying to make Bella speak nor the shifters trying to understand what their alpha had done. It was like a movie, the cheater trying to win back his girlfriend. But he didn't cheat not on her, even if it felt like it. He cheated on the invisible string that should have brought them together but miserably failed. Maybe it was what she needed to let go of him for good and stop wishing he'll come back. She could finally keep her promise.

"Making up lies mutt won't help you. Bella would have never done that. You're just desperate because your imprint won't take you back and Bella will finally marry Edward." Alice snarled and the two different species faced each other, like it should have been since the start. Werewolves against Vampires, a fight who won't stop until one of the specie vanished from the world.

"Oh, he's not lying Edward." She raised her hand and pointed a finger towards Bella and whispered the word 'dissipate'. Edward clenched his head as a flow of thoughts from Jacob entered his own mind. They were memories of the time Bella and Jacob had spent together. The sweet talk and void promises, the lingering touches and caresses. His eyes turned red but before he could attack Jacob Carlisle and Emmet were already restraining him. Deciding against causing trouble she reached for Jacob and stopped his shaking.

"What did you do?" Bella screamed as she saw Edward trying to kill her ex lover. She had put a shield around their memories together to stop her fiance from seeing her unfaithful acts.

"You might have a gift and Peter helped you control it, but you're not a witch. I could break any shield you made, and that what I just did. He died for you, so I won't kill you but I've never said I would protect you here and prevent you from suffering. You brought it upon yourself when you decided to go behind Edward's back." The witch replied calmly and retracted her hand from the shoulder of Jacob who whined, but she ignored him too happy to see Bella's world falling apart.

"And I can't break the imprint. I don't feel it, but it's because my own magic rejected my soul mate. Your spirits choose to let you suffer, I don't know why and I don't want to. But I can't do a thing. If you want to break it then you'll have to find someone else to do it. Beside the council won't let me help you." When she finished Jacob lose it, but didn't phase to preoccupied that if he did he might hurt. He was fuming, the alpha in him stirring to mark her and take her, he'll have her even if she didn't want.

"So what? You're going to go and never accept me back?" He growled but was restrained by the strong hands of Paul and Embry.

"Yep, beside it's not my problem anymore. It was your choice not mine. I tried Jacob, I've done anything to make me accept me. I even defended my rival at that time. Now you don't mean anything." She turned and walked away, leaving behind her first love.

She refused to let her tears fall as she heard him scream for her to go back and that he wouldn't give up. Nor did she turn when she heard Bella crying and explaining herself. She clenched her fists as she remembered her promise.

"_I know he's your soul mate, but why can't you see? He doesn't want you! It must be hard but you have a way out of it! Take it before he breaks you. You've already suffered so much. I don't want to loose you. You know what happens when a witch get her heart broken."_

"_But, we're supposed to be together, he'll see it. When Bella become a vampire he'll realize that I'm better and will come to me." _

"_He won't, if this imprint thing his so strong he wouldn't have asked you to fight for her. He would have made sure you were safe." He held her as she cried, they had been best friends for years and he knew what a soul mate meant. He knew she would suffer but she'll heal he'll make sure of it. "Please let him go, your powers, the magic in your veins will protect you. Promise me that after the battle you'll come back with us. Promise me. Beside I know many men who would be happy to be with you." She grinned and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. _

"_I promise." _

If she listened when Jacob first rejected her, if only she had trusted her dear friends she would have let him go earlier. If only she had been stronger, he'll still be alive.

So that's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked :).

Please tell me what you think of it and excuses mistakes. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks you all for your supports and reviews it means a lot! Chapter 3 now and I hope you'll enjoy! :)

* * *

Jacob stood here dumfounded, his imprint had really rejected him. She left and he was lost. His eyes narrowed when he heard Bella sob behind him, he had forgotten about her. Her sob and never ending whining had finally gotten to him, she even had the guts to try and make his imprint go away. And she succeeded.

"Would you shut up?!" He snapped at her, and for once he didn't feel anything when she looked hurt, for once he wasn't pulled to her by an invisible string. She sobbed harder and turned only to see Edward disappeared with Rosalie and Emmet. Panicked she looked around and none of the remaining vampires were looking at her.

"Why did you speak?" He growled lowly at her, he wasn't shaking and found himself more appeased than he had been for months. He was angry, he was annoyed, he was beyond pissed off but the wolf was calm. It was even purring, slowly he realized it was because she touched him. With just one touch she calmed the wolf and the man.

"But that's what you want! You want to be free from her!" Bella screamed at the shifter. And took a step back when she heard Leah growl. Quickly she hided behind Alice who looked at her with disgust but still shielded her from the angry woman.

"I came here for her, I came here to try to win her back! I never said I wanted her to break the imprint!" He screamed back, he should have seen it. Should have seen what she wanted to do. She had Edward but couldn't let him have his happy ending. He had been warned but never listened. "At a time I wanted her gone, I wanted her to go and never come back. But not anymore, I want her. I want her more than anything and if I have to beg and crawl at her feet then I'll do it." He growled again.

"But you have me! We won't have to hide, we could be happy!" Bella found herself on her butt a hand on her reddening cheek as she finished her sentences. Alice had stepped away intentionally and let Leah lend a blow on her. She started crying again but stopped abruptly when she was pushed back on her feet by the collar.

"Shut the fuck up or it won't be a little slap next time. Jacob will never stay with you, he doesn't love you! You were just a silly teenage crush, she is the only woman he'll ever really love. He finally freed himself from you, isn't that what you wanted?" Leah sneered In her face as she let her go. She looked warily at Jacob, he may have changed and let go of Bella she feared he'll go back to her even more after the little slap she gave her. She let a relived sigh when he looked pleased with her outburst.

"But he's with me, we have been a couple for months now! He can't leave me for her! He promised he'll fight the imprint for ME!" She realized her mistake when she saw Alice gentle eyes became blood red, she just confessed she had been unfaithful. They might already know the truth they still had the hope Bella would join their family, that Edward will forgive her. After all they have done for her, she could have had some respect and ended things with Edward before going off with the wolf, but she had gone behind their backs and betrayed their trusts.

"Months? So you had started going out, you started _fucking_ a wolf while you were saying yes to the proposal of my brother? Edward would have forgiven you if it was a one time thing but it had gone for months! How could you?" Alice snapped at her friend, they had been friends since the beginning. She had always found Bella special, like a lost sister finally found after years being apart. She had protected her and for what? For her to use them.

"NO, it's not like that!" Bella started but was stopped when she heard clapping behind her. They all turned to see a duo of magicians they hoped to never see again.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The man asked while walking slowly to Jacob who remembered him as Flint. He glared at him before turning to observe each of the supernatural beings present. The woman too walked but stopped near Bella before looking where Morgane had been. She hummed quietly and nodded to the man.

"So nice of you Bella to come here! Did your vamp' finally realized how much of a tramp you were? Did wolf boy left you because you were bad in bed?" He mocked her and laughed when she flushed in anger. But when he looked back at Jacob his eyes held only sadness, not the hate he had previously shown. His brown eyes had too lost their shine. "And you Jake, what are you doing here? Don't you think you already made her suffer enough? You came here to show off that even after breaking her and without breaking your imprint thing you can go on without her? Man you're so cruel." He laughed again, a broken laugh and Jacob couldn't help but think that all the members of her circle from what he saw were like that now, without life in their eyes and looking like they just came back to life. The woman he knew as Lucy was looking as sad but her eyes held disgust. He had only knew her when she came to help his imprint fighting the new born, but she had been lively and out going. Now she seemed a shell of who she had been.

But he equally remembered the man had been so close to his imprint that they looked like lovers. His jealousy won the intern battle he was fighting, where on side was members of his imprint circle, her dear friends and on the other where the man that had held his Morgane, the man that had touched what was his, he glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that or trust me I'll make sure you won't leave this town alive, the same goes for your friends. You're all in **our **territory, if we decide you're not worth living you'll be dead by dawn." He snapped at Jacob who stood his ground. Jacob was far more stronger than him physically and could overpower him but hurting them will make him looses any chance he might still have with his imprint.

"You're not here to mock Bella and anger Jacob. And I'm sure it's not Morgane who made you come. Why are you here?" Carlisle asked Lucy who had stayed silent. He looked at her and saw the dark circles under her light blue eyes, he had saw what she could do with her gift and if she wanted she could crush them with her bare hands. Witches and wizards were not people you wanted to cross, even more if they were in a circle or part of a powerful magic community, especially this one. He had heard about them and it was never something good. For centuries he had tried to avoid them or try to stay away from their radar, and now that he saw the state this circle was because of them, he really felt like being alive was a miracle. And could only hope Bella wasn't going to screw this or they'll really be dead by dawn.

"The elders informed us of your arrival and asked us to keep an eye on you while you were here." She replied, voice cold and face blank. "But I'm impressed by the turn of event, the old hag said Jacob wanted to win back Morgane not try to make her break the imprint. She won't be happy when she'll heard of it."

"Damn it! I don't want to break the imprint! I want her! Why is it so hard to get thought your heads!" Jacob screamed and started shaking, the previous feeling that enveloped him gone. The warmth and calmness his imprint had brought gone and the wolf was howling to get free. He was feed up with everyone saying he wanted to break the imprint, first Bella and her thinking she was the center of the world then these two.

"Then why is she here? You knew Morgane wouldn't be happy, you knew she'll suffer because of her. And yet here she is bragging about you two being an item." The man pointed his finger at Bella who looked away and huffed.

"Your council wanted her here. Bella have to go see her family." Esme explained softly hoping it would ease the two minds. She had seen how hard they took Peter's death and inside she had regretted Bella's choice. She was happy to see her safe but from what they just heard it was getting harder to see Bella as the next Cullen member.

"The old Shaya said that?" Lucy asked eyes widening a little. "Weird, but hey, she's an elder for good reasons. So you're staying for how long?"

"For as long as it take for her to accept me back. I won't give up. She will take me back." Jacob growled out at the two smirking magicians.

"I doubt you'll succeed but why not, try as you want we won't make it easy for you." Flint grinned and clasped Lucy's shoulders who giggled a little. "Their is a party at the 'Inferno', it's a night club with people like us, any races would be here, vampires, werewolves, shifters of any kind, witches and a lot more. Morgane will be here, we will all go. You should too, but don't forget she's not any one. She knows some persons who would gladly kill you Jacob. I'll make sure you can go in, only if Bella come too."

"It's too dangerous! I won't make it, I'm not like you!" Bella screamed and Alice rolled her eyes at her. She was really going to screw Jacob last chance.

"Don't worry no one will touch you, Morgane will make sure of it." Lucy stated as she started writing on some paper. "Don't look at me like that! Peter died for you, he died to make sure you'll live and have a happy ending. We won't let anything happens to you. **She** won't. Beside this is the only way Jacob will be able to understand some things about her. But please don't cause any drama."

She handed the paper to Esme and walked away with Flint still grinning from ear to ear. They will come, Bella security could go to hell. A part of them hoped Jacob will succeed, they had been soul mate for good reasons and at some point they still were, but he needn't to know, not for now. But the bigger part of them wished he'll die for making her suffer, that what he will see at the club will break him and he would stay away forever.

They only wanted their sparks to come back, to see the light that had once been in their eyes shine again. They wished for their circle to go back to how it was, but it was only a wish. A wish they desperately needed to live on.

Inside they knew the light will come back, it will shine again but they hoped it would shine in happiness and not anger. For if anger won, then this vampire coven and pack won't make it alive. Rules be damned no one stopped **her** when she wanted something and they sure won't.

* * *

And it was chapter 3! How was it?

Feel free to leave reviews I love it! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Here we go with the next part! Thank you so much for your support and reviews:) sorry for mistakes!

I forgot to say it in the first chapter and all but:

Twilight is not mine, the story and its characters except my Ocs belong to Stephanie Meyer. :)

* * *

After the two magicians had went their way, the pack and vampires decided that they had no choice but to go. Bella had tried to talk them out of it but failed. Edward, Rosalie and Emmet had came back when they were hiding to the hotel. She immediately tried to mend her broken relation with the vampire but it was too late and with the little show she had given earlier she had been rejected by the Cullen and the pack. Jacob had been anxious, Flint and Lucy words floating in his mind. He would know her, understand her but something in him said it might be a bad idea to go. When they were ready to go, Esme and Carlisle decided to go see old friends and the elder who gave them the permission to came here, and trusted them not to bring too many troubles.

The outside of the club was deserted except for some people passing but inside they could smell and sens many different species but none of them human beside Bella. Outside they were welcomed by Flint who made them go in after a small talk with some men at the entry. The inside was crowed and making a way thought the many people present was near impossible. But Jacob still needed to see her, so without caring for the other he continued and pushed against the persons passing by.

Jacob froze as he saw his imprint straddling another man. Her hands on his dark blond hair and kissing him with passion. The man was griping her hair and pushing her harder against him. He started shaking as the man grabbed her butt and pushed her harder against him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and with the little control he still had turned to see Flint grinning at him.

"Chill man, remember what I said. No fight." Jacob glared at him and turned back to his imprint, who lightly pushed away from the blond man. Her eyes were glowing and a light tray of blue was shining from her parted mouth and the man's mouth. "Us, magicians, have a way to regenerate out energy. Well we have many, depends on what you like or how much you want. Some use the natural power present in their surrounding, other drink potions, and some like Morgane, stole the energy from other by igniting strong feelings." He nodded towards her as she got up with a light kiss on the temple of the man. She winked and walked away, the blond grinned and finished his drink before standing up and disappearing in the dancing crow. "Her favorite his lust, for now. And the man she was with is one of her regular. He let her take as much as she wants and she gave him some favors in the magical world. He's not the only one, and despise what you just saw they're not together."

"So she feeds on their lust?" Leah asked over the loud music, since they entered she had felt observed and in danger. Like she was hunted, they were the pray and if they weren't cautious they'll end up as dead meat for one of the species. Her yes narrowed as she looked at Bella trying to get Edward's attention but he just ignored her with as muck kindness as he could muster but she could see he was loosing control. She had previously tried with Jacob but the only thing on his mind was the witch.

"Yep, I do too from time to time but I can't control myself like her and finding good 'partners' is a drag. You have to initiate the fire, make sure you don't take too much or it'll kill you or the other. And some can be dangerous, wanting to really fuck and it can lead to rape." Flint explained as he leaded them to the floor and a couch were no one was sitting.

"So she's basically a slut?" Bella asked in a high pitched voice, she crossed her legs making her back skinny dress going higher. She received glares from everyone but ignored it and looked to Jacob. He was dressed in a simple back shirt, it was tight and it made his muscles stand out with dark jeans, she had seen the way some women looked at him. She had drowned in jealousy and gave them looks but they shrugged her off and continued eying him, they only stopped when they saw Flint with him and sulked a little. In that moment she realized that for once she was vulnerable, for once nor Edward nor Jacob would jump to take the hit for her if she attracted trouble. She was a simple human in a sea of supernatural beings.

"No, she doesn't sleep with them. And if she finds some boy she'll feed on him only or find another way to repeal her energy." Flint glared at her, if only she could just shut her trap. "The man you saw with her is Marcus, the 'boss' of another circle. They're alike but he doesn't feed like her. He prefers pure anger."

"And what? You think I'll stand here all night and watch her practically fucking some men? She's mine." Jacob growled to the man. He had calmed when she pushed away from the man but it hadn't been easy and he knew he wouldn't be able to control his self if it happened again, not that he wanted.

"She's not. That's your problem Jake, you think she's yours because of the imprint but it's not the case. She gave you a chance you screwed it and now she's just herself. She had always been like that but you never cared to know her."Flint sighed, Jacob was still set on saying she was his, he had took them here to make him see the reality. Not to make him throw a fit at every turn he gets and with Bella here it was not helping.

"You said she was just being herself, but when she was staying at Forks she never acted like that." Embry asked, it was getting more and more confusing. The little he had seen the witch or Peter was when she had tried to know Jacob or when they were planning the fight. And she had never acted like that.

"Because she hadn't needed the energy back then or she took It from her surrounding."

"I bet she was fucking Peter." Bella said to the wizard who choked on his drink. He glared again before smirking and stood up.

"Well Bella if you want to know her so much then be ready. Here she comes." He grinned as Bella paled and looked behind her to see the witch and her friends arriving. Flint met them halfway and they started speaking. Jacob observed her and could see she was angry when she glared at him. She was wearing a black skinny jeans with red high heels and a runny red top. Her lips were a deep red and on her eyes were a thin layer of eye liner and black mascara. Jacob couldn't deny that he liked what he saw but it wasn't for him, she had dressed up for some of her boys toys. His wolf wanted to punish her, to show her who was the dominant one in their relation but quickly shook the idea out of his head when he remembered they weren't even together, for now.

Her face was flushed as she screamed to Flint and poked his chest a hand on her hip. He wanted to get closer to hear what they were saying and he was not the only one, Leah and Paul were silent and concentrating to hear over the loud music but frowned when they couldn't. Embry was fidgeting on his seat not used to be in that sort of place. The vampires were actively ignoring Bella and talking among each other. Jacob flinched when they all turned but the two arguing magicians towards him, he recognized most of them being part of her circle. He had seen them just before the fight with the new born broke out and didn't get to knew them or even remember their names. They were all women apart for Flint and Jacob slowly remembered a short conversations he had with Morgane.

"_My circle is special you know? We're thought of as one of the stronger of this generation and the next. Most of us are girls except Flint and Peter, who are gays. It prevent sexual tension, or some drama if they are romantic feelings between members. Well one of the girl is lesbian but she had found her soul mate so it's not a problem." She smiled at him, a bright and beautiful smile he had only seen once. She had given it on the only occasion they had been alone. _

He now regretted the little time he had passed with her, these short talk where she would explain things about herself. He had always acted as if he ignored her or didn't care but he remembered all of it. He remembered her laugh when she was with the pack or with Peter. The scream of joy when she had first saw their wolves forms, she liked wolves it was her favorite animal after cat. He grinned at the memories and a soft smile appeared when he remembered the blush she had when she first touched him. Unlike shifters they needed to touch their soul mate to feel the pull.

He was brought back to reality by a tap on his shoulder. Leah was pointing to something and his eyes trailed to see Bella walking to his imprint with angry step. He growled and stood up to prevent her from going near Morgane. But arrived too late when he saw Morgane throwing a punch in her face. In no time Edward was preventing her fall and helping her stay on her feet as she clenched her now bleeding lips.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella screamed in pain at the witch who shook in anger.

"My problem? It's you, dumb bitch! What do you think you're going here?! I fucking thought I got rid of you earlier but you keep coming for more." She growled out but stopped shaking when a hand was posed on her shoulder. She didn't need to look back to know, her calmness was because of the soothing feeling her friend's power gave.

"You ruined my life! It was all perfect before you came!"

"Perfect? You were dead meat! You, your dogs and your little blood suckers wouldn't have stood a chance against the babies vamp'!"

"I would have became one of them! And with my gift we could have protected ourselves or fled!"

"Became one of them? Then why did you refuse? The freaking red haired vampire gave you a choice, his life against your transformation! But you fucking weren't ready and he died!" She snapped tears in her eyes. If she had wanted to be a vampire back then, why did she said no. Why did she let the vampire kill Peter. "Never mind, go back to Forks. Don't come back here, little girl like you shouldn't play with supernatural." She continued and walked away shrugging off the appeasing hand of her friend.

Jacob looked his imprint fall in pieces in front of him, again, and because of the same woman. His wolf whined, and howled to go to her and comfort her. To held her and whip away her tears. It wanted to tear apart Bella and feed her to the vampires who had wanted to kill her. But the man, was torn. He had finally realized what Bella had tried to do all along, what she had done. She had used him; she had used his pack. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her whine in Edward's arms before walking away to find his imprint.

He found her outside the club sitting on a car and smoking. She was looking at the sky and puffing out smoke trying to make circle. He smiled at the view, he hated cigarettes and it smelled to gross to him even more with his enlightened senses, but she seemed to enjoy her little time. He could have watched her all night but his little _creeping _observation ended when her eyes found his. But to his surprise she looked calm, not angry and mentioned for him to come.

"What do you want? Really want? I thought I made it clear early, I can't help you but I'll try to find names outside the community who can." She sighed and took another drag of her cigarette, she looked back at the sky and raised her hand to trace invisible link between stars.

"I already told you, I want you. I'm sorry for what I did, and I understand that it's unforgivable. But I won't give up, not on you. You can do anything, even marry one of your boys toys but I won't give up."

"Boys toys? Who?"

"Marcus and the others, Flint explained what you do with them. And I won't stand it, you're mine. If you need energy I'll give you mine."

"This little shit, I'm gonna kick him so hard. I do what I want Jacob, I'm not yours, as you like to say. I'm a free woman, freer than I had ever been. I'm soul mate less, not forced by fate to wait for someone who might never come or reject me."

"You are! Why is this so hard to accept?" he gabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. She smirked but never pulled her wrist away.

"Maybe because you rejected me, you choose another and more than one time. I tried, I came to see you every day for a little less than 1 month but you ignored me or never tried. Every fucking time I had to face you and your hopelessly ass going after Bella who was busy accepting Edward's proposal."

"I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you, but I need you, we need each other. The pull can be hard for the imprinted if he stay away for to long. You'll suffer."

"No, I won't. I'm a witch Jacob. And the elder explained it, for the pain you caused you will suffer. Her little speech never included my future. Well not a pained one, my magic protect me and it's vicious trust me. It wants you to suffer, then suffer you shall."

"But it also said I had one year. One year to fix it."

"Yep, that it did. But how could you? I don't feel anything for you except some really negatives feelings. And weren't you too busy to fuck Bella to really miss me?"

"Would you just listen and stop pointing out my wrongs at every chance you get?!" He screamed and tightened his grip on her wrist. She nodded and he relaxed, but still held her wrist on a strong hold. "I did fuck Bella, I did spend those last two months with her and tried to forget you. But I couldn't and that's not an excuse. But I'm really trying. So please leave me a chance, one last and I swear on anything you want, I won't let you down."

"You know Bella won't leave Forks, the vampires will leave but not her. I'm pretty sure she'll do anything to stay in your life. What will you do? She's the one you risked all for. Would you really choose me or her if we are in danger? Will you choose the human who can't defend herself? Or the witch?"

"You, it will be you, again and again. If I have to throw Bella out of my life then I would do it. I won't loose you again."

"You never lost me." She finished her cigarette and stood up, walking back to the club. He looked hopefully at her and followed her. Before they entered she turned back and with a sad smile she decided to break his heart. "You never had me Jacob, go back to Forks, I'll find a way to break the imprint. But if you really want to do something for me, then stay away."

* * *

Chapter 4! Hope you liked it :)

Leave reviews, I love it so much! Thanks for reading it and see you next time :)


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Here we go with chapter 5! Enjoy :)

* * *

Morgane sighed as she looked to the road, in less than five minutes they will be arriving at LaPush. She hated the rainy reservation, she hated it with all her being. It was the place where less than 4 months ago Peter died and where Jacob was. She frowned as she thought of what was bound to happen, she will have to put up with Jacob and after their last encounters and the package she sent him it will be hell.

Their last talk hadn't gone like she wanted, but it still ended with her finally saying what was eating her inside, she had succeeded in talking her way out of his obsessive thoughts on wanting to mend their 'relation' or so she thought. After their chat she had to go to take care of some things and never returned to the club and from what she heard Jacob and the rest had gone after he failed finding her again. But the next day and the week after that the council had told her that he and the quileute council had tried to reach her and it had become less and less tolerable, they had other things to do than take care of a hopeless wolf. With luck she had found a way to make the imprint and the pull less hard to handle and had sent a package with flasks. In these were a substance that lessened the feelings he felt and should help him until she found a way to break it. She hoped it worked or she'll have to deal with him in harsher ways, not that she minded but dealing with angry wolves was not something easy to do and it'll bring more problems than it was worth.

"Come on, it's the only way." Morgane turned to look at her driving friend, she was smiling a tight and fake smile. Luna was a tall blue eyed and dirty blond haired witch, younger by a year and was one of the first to join her circle. At first Morgane and Peter were a duo, feeling no need to be part of a circle when they were barely fifteen and were happy just being two. Even more when at that time most of their friends were normal human, she preferred to stay away from other supernatural being and Peter was more than happy to oblige. That what they thought but when they started high school were 25% of the students were not normal they started to befriend other witches and wizards. And they met Luna, a girl who skipped a class and was an archivist witch. Her skills had became needed in no time as the first year passed and in no time a little circle was created and Luna was followed by Flint. The man was an earth wizard specialized in brute power and destructive spells and the same age as Morgane. He was tall, muscled and dark haired with dark brown hair. His skills were the same as Lucy, but the woman was less destructive with hers. She had first refused to be part of their circle but soon felt the same as the others. She needed to be part of this circle, and became the fifth to join. The same year the sisters too joined, Karen was the older of the two and a wind witch but her powers were more of used for offensive spells, her sister Amanda was a wind witch too but more set on healing spells. Spells like hers became handy more than once when in the second years their circle had come to be known on the city and by others. In this years the last two of their members joined, first came a light witch who had a sort of split personality Carrie. Her powers were centered on light but when she had one of her 'seizure' her powers turned black, it was welcomed in the circle since all of them had a dark side. The last was Annabelle and despite being a fire witch was sweet and composed, she had perfect control on her emotions and never let out her powers out without controlling it.

"I know it is, but that's not going to be easy." Morgane sighed again turning back to look at the road, they were almost here, only one minute and she'll see him. "What do you think will happen? I'm pretty sure their council hadn't said anything to them. And there is Bella and the Cullen, that bitch going to try something."

"I don't know, I haven't really spoke to them and don't intend to. Beside if there was any other choice trust me we'll chose it."

"But what do you suggest I do? I'm not going to go and say 'Hey! Yeah I know I said some pretty nasty things but I hope we can start over!' don't think so."

"I'm sure he'll jump in joy, plus he was the first to be an asshole. And again we have no other choice. Are you going to tell them? Or wait?"

"I'll see after seeing him, he's probably not happy that I ignored him and said I'll break the imprint. Plus I did send a package to lessen its effects."

"When you say it like that he might not be happy." Luna grinned to her older friend and frowned when arriving to their destination. In front of the house were most of the shifters playing football, and three women sitting and chatting happily on a bench. They all turned to see the car parking and stopping. The two women inside gave a silent nod and prepared their selves, hoping this pack was not as bad as the one they had in LA.

Jacob from his spot in the forest has smelled her when she got out of the car. Her smell was unique and it sent him on edge, it's been practically a month since he smelled it. She was now in LaPush at Sam's, he ran as the sent became more intense. When he finally exited the forest he found his imprint and one of her friend, she was crossing her arms and looking warily at his pack brothers. He froze when she turned and saw him. Her face turned blank before she smiled, a bright and warm smile. He blushed at her not used to see her like that. Her blond friend nudged her and she looked back to the other and sighed.

"Hello." Was the only thing she said and the pack frowned. The three imprints smiled and giggled happily and Jacob could clearly hear them saying 'it was time' or 'she's back for Jake'. He hoped she was back for him and not to break the imprint like she said. His wolf purred as he walked to her, happy and soothed by her mere presence.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked and Jacob glared at her. Her voice was hard and held resentment. After they had gone back to LaPush he had been a mess and stayed away from every one, and the rare time he was passing time with them he rapidly lost control. The only thing keeping him from ripping Bella and the Cullen was the potion she ad sent.

"Well I'm not going to lie and all, so here I go." She sighed and lightly sat on her car. Luna patted her shoulder in comfort and sat too, not far from her friend in case she'll have to comfort her further. "I'm in deep shit."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Paul asked glaring but was pinched by his Imprint. He looked down to her and whined when she too glared.

"Well since you owe me a lot, I think it's best if you help me." She glared too, it was not going to be as easy as she hoped. But she knew the tree other imprints will help her.

"And what can we do for you? Last time you weren't really happy to see Jacob and if you came to break the imprint we won't let you. You're his gift, as bad as you are you're still his." Sam asked, he tried to hide his curiousness but he failed and Emily smiled at him.

"Well I don't really need your help only Jacob will do." She pointed to the wolf who was now really close to her car, if she wasn't in need of his help she would have snapped at him. "And would you stop with the I'm his and all, it's frightening to be thought of a possession."

"And why do you need him for?" Leah growled but backed away when her alpha growled too. She looked away, she didn't want to see him hurt because of the witch. When he imprinted she had helped Morgane but it ended badly, last time she had turned him down in a cruel way in Leah's mind and she wouldn't stand by again.

"You know the basic, dating, kissing and all that come with it. Then why not a marriage or something like that?" She grinned at her shocked face but inside she was crying. Her friend put her hand on her shoulder again but it didn't do anything to ease what she was feeling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You turn him down in LA and you came back now? Ain't you were trying to find a way to break the imprint?" Jared screamed but stopped when he saw her eyes and gulped with the glare of her blond friend.

"I had my reasons, and they were goods ones. And they still are. To be frank if I had another choice I wouldn't be here trust me."

"Wait so you come here because you have no other choice?" Jacob asked hurt by it, he knew he had screwed big time but he didn't want her to be here because she had no choice or something like that.

"To put it simply my mother is a bitch. A french bitch and heard of what happened between us." He looked down guiltily. "She's a bitch I hadn't heard from for years except when she wanted something. But she found a way and now know about the fact I'm soul mate less and wants me to marry."

"So you want to date Jacob and as you said and more because your mother you visibly don't like said?" Sam tried and frowned when she nodded.

"Not really like that. My mother wants me to marry. But I never said it was with Jacob." She sighed and put her head on her hands. "She wants me to marry a man from her new family. And I don't want. That's why I'm here if I stop my magic to break the link I have with Jacob because he's my soul mate then I'll want to be with him."

"Wait you can stop it? Ain't it already happened?" Now every one was confused.

"Yep, the elder said you had one year, it's the time my magic needed to erase you from my soul. I just didn't say it. So basically you're still my soul mate." She addressed her words to Jacob but didn't look at him. "That's why I'm here, she thinks you're not my soul mate anymore and is trying to marry me off."

"I don't understand a thing." Seth said and blushed lightly when she laughed. He quickly stopped when he saw his alpha glare at him.

"I'll explain. My mother is a french witch and found her soul mate in my father, a wizard from LA. But she had lost her way six years ago. She met a British wizard who came from a powerful family so she broke her bond with my father and became soul mate less. So now she's married to some deep shit. By the rules of their community they can force under some circumstances witch and wizard to marry even if you have a soul mate. But since I'm from another community whose not following these rules she couldn't force me."

"I still don't understand." Seth interrupted her still looking as confused as before.

"Let me finish!' She snapped at him but stopped when he flinched. "You're really cute." She giggled but composed herself. "Anyway she couldn't until now. Since my magic is rejecting Jacob she had found a way to make me marry. But if my magic accept back Jacob then she won't be able to do a thing."

"So you came here to date Jacob?" Sam asked and she nodded. "You won't break the imprint?" She nodded again. "And the elders and your circle accepted?"

"That was their idea, I'm not happy with it. You have to understand the man I was supposedly destined to had rejected me and choose another more than once. My magic decided he wasn't worth the pain and all. But he's way better than the other and like that I won't have to find a way to break the imprint. He won't suffer anymore and we'll all be happy."

"But you don't want it?" Jacob asked hurt by it.

"For now, but when my magic will be calm enough I'm sure I'll fall in love with you in no time." She grinned and finally turned to him. "But if you don't want to I understand. Maybe you're back with Bella and all."

"No! I want you!" He blushed when he realized what he said and heard the laugh of the others.

"Well I like to show affections in public and all but I think we'll have to wait for that sort of things. But not too much don't worry." She winked at him and she felt her magic calming down. She looked to her friend who was battling with herself. It was the place where they lost one of them but they hoped this place could now save them.

* * *

No Bella in this! And less dramatic than the other chapters I think

Tell me what you think of it! I would love some reviews :)


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews! :) Bella's back in this one!

* * *

Bella looked at Jacob hope in her eyes, but he averted his eyes and started walking away his fits clenched. He hated seeing her like that, desperate and sad but it was her fault. She had done too much and he couldn't find the strength in him to forgive her and give her a last chance. His imprint was back and was giving him another chance, after what happened she was willing to try and start again with him, Bella could go to hell it wasn't his problem, not anymore.

"Jacob please! Hear me out!" The brown eyed woman pleaded her once best friend, in the corner she could see Morgane watching the pair with an unreadable expression.

She had come here to make amend, to try to win Jacob back, not to see Jacob blushing at the witch and following her like a lost puppy. But she seemed too late, he was mesmerized by Morgane and her every moves, he hadn't even acknowledged her when she arrived. He had only realized her when the blond witch made a comment and he had growled at her pushing Morgane behind him as to protect her from the human.

"Well well it's going to be interesting. Grab the candies Luna!" Morgane grinned and sat on the bench with the three imprints looking warily at the alpha and Bella. Luna soon joined and handed them candies.

"Why are you here?!" Bella snapped to the witch who looked amused and smirked. She heard a low growl and looked back to see Jacob looking at her and shaking. She took a step back but shook her head and stopped facing the angry shifter. "Please Jake, I need to speak with you."

He was torn, a part of him wanted desperately to comfort her and hug her, he wanted to reassure her and protect her. But the other part, the bigger one wanted to tear her apart. He wanted to hurt her like ha had been or like his imprint had been. But he still loved Bella as hard as it was to admit, and he felt as he would always love her, something was still pushing him to her and he was afraid his imprint will discover it and leave him for good. He looked at the witch but her face was blank and her eyes seemed far away, but she reacted and gave a small smile.

Morgane understood, the two of them would never really part. Bella would never let him go and would continue to play with him. And he would never forget her, she'll always be his first choice. She might be the imprint, she might be what the wolf wanted and who the spirits choose, she'll never be the man choice. She narrowed her eyes at Bella and stood up, he might still love the woman and always be, Jacob was hers and it was time she proved it.

"I came here for Jacob, we decided to try again." She smiled a tight smile and let their feelings emerge her. Hate and love invading her and she found it, the thing that would definitely keep them apart. She had promised not to use her power and natural gift for selfish reason, even less break bonds or feelings between people but it was too late. Bella was standing in her way and God forgives her for what she was about to do. "Do you know my power Bella? Did Peter ever told you about it?"

"No, I don't think you have a gift or personal power or you would have used it in the fight." Bella frowned and gulped as the witch eyes glowed.

"All witches and wizards have a gift, something unique. Some are more dangerous and have a price, like mine. It's quite special but so useful." She started and lifted her left hand and pointed it at the sky. "But you don't know a thing, you're nothing but a little girl. You should have never came in contact with the supernatural. But fate had other plans for you, so why don't we see what it have in store for you? Luna?" The blond witch joined her and whispered in her ear. Jacob couldn't hear a thing and it set him on edge. Should he step in and defend Bella from whatever planned or stood by her side and prove he changed and was ready for her?

_Fate see us_

_Fate control us _

_Be ready it's coming _

_Be ready it's not stopping _

_Don't fear it _

_Feel it _

Luna chanted and raised her hand at the sky but contrary to Morgane her eyes weren't glowing but darkening until they were black and without life. Bella backed away when light appeared and the two looked at her.

"Make a decision Jacob, stand by her or me. It's time you choose, but be wise. If you choose her then she'll always be a part of your life. Choose me and we'll be soul mate forever no one and not even my magic will be able to stand between us." Her voice was soft but void of emotions and she pointed a finger a the ground were fire came out of nowhere and circle Jacob Bella and herself. Luna had stepped away and stood with the sifters as the fire continued it's course to form symbols inside the circle.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jacob screamed as two little circle were formed around the two woman.

"Magic. I'm a witch Jacob it's normal. Don't worry it won't harm any of us. But if you could choose it'll be cool." She grinned at him.

"Choose? What are you doing?"

"I'm calling fate to see what's in store for her. Just fragments of it, but enough to teach her lesson. Now choose!"

"If I choose Bella what will you do?"

"I'll stay with you, I can't go. She'll always be a part of your life, and you'll love her. Well your feelings for her would never change and you'll end up cheating on me, probably. And it'll break me, it'll hurt me more than anything but I'll stay." It pained her to say it but it had to be done.

"If I choose you?"

"Then we'll be together, no one will tore us apart. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. But Bella won't stay in your life. She'll forever leave your heart. Something is pulling you to her and I can stop it for that you have to choose me."

Jacob looked at her, he was torn. He could have both. He knew he'll never cheat on Morgane and be happy with her and having Bella in his life will make him feel complete. But on the other hand his imprint will suffer, she will forever see the woman who had made her best friend die for selfish reason. She'll see the man she'll love pin after someone else. As he started walking he hoped he had made the right choice.

Outside the circle the shifters and their imprints looked worried at the fire but couldn't hear nor see what was happening. Luna only observed them and smiled, they were like her circle. Worried sick and protecting each other against anything. She hummed and laughed as she screamed at her for answers.

"Don't worry their not in danger. I called fate for Morgane, she wanted to teach Bella a lesson. The fire is for the privacy and for the next part."

"Fate? What the hell is her problem?! Burning him is not a solution! I thought she was giving another chance?!" Leah screamed at the blond.

"That's what she's doing. Trust me, she'll stay with him. But have you seen? He still loves Bella, a part of him does but it's not natural. Something is pushing him to feel it and Morgane's going to stop it."

"He loves her? It's impossible, he hadn't seen her since LA and he would have tell us. And how could she stop him?" Sam asked, he was confused and angry at the two witches. They could have hurt the imprints with the fire.

"Her gift is special. If she wants she can control any one, make them do anything, feel anything she wants. But she's not going to use it on Jacob, she'll use it to see what's pulling him to Bella and stop or break it."

With her words they stopped bickering and looked at the circle in silence. It had took an hour before the fire started to disappear and the three to be seen. Morgane was in tears, Bella pale and shaking while Jacob was clenching fists and baring his teeth. Luna ran to her friend and screamed her name as she loosed consciousness. The shifters screamed for Jacob to come back to reality but he phased and ran to the forest.

Bella looked at the two witches and smiled, a cruel and evil smile before turning away and never looking back. She had been called, her grand mother had been wrong she was a witch and she'll made any one pay for abandoning her.

* * *

So yeah, don't really know what you think of it or if I should change it so tell me :) And who do you think Jacob had chose? Bella or Morgane?

Bella's evil and a witch too, in the next chapter I'll explain what happened in the circle and all.

Lightbabe, thank you so much for your big reviews! It helps me going !

But maybe I didn't explained it well but Jacob and Morgane never dated, she tried to know him but he rejected her. So technically he didn't cheat even if she felt like it. Sorry if I wasn't clear with it or anything else :/

And of course thank you all for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for your support and reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)

* * *

Morgane gulped as she looked between the three old witches circling her, their faces were blurry so she couldn't place a name on them, for now. The 'path' was something she wished she never had to return to before it as her time to die and she was pretty sure it was not her time, not yet. Her last experience here had been the result of a fight she preferred to forget, but it seemed the ancients had some things to do with her before they let her go, if they ever did. She remembered clearly what happened and frowned as she thought of Bella. The woman was now a witch, one of the dark side but Morgane was at a loss, she was sure Bella was human, so something had to make her become a witch and it was never a good thing when a human was called when she was not supposed to. It was not her power, nor the spells she used that could have done that so what? She hummed to herself tapping her chin lost in her thought.

"You've always been distracted and reckless. Even when you were a child." She turned to look at the ancient and grimaced when the old witch face became visible. It was someone she remembered well and would have liked for her to stay buried and let her finally live as she wanted but in the 'path' wishes were futile and often brought more hurt and damage than anything else.

"Hello to you too Granny! How's death?" Her relation with her mother's mother had never been good. The old witch had ideas which never set well in the younger mind, she was old fashioned and had stood by her daughter side without a care for the other members of the family. Most of the french side of the family had been against Morgane when she decided to not obey.

"And always so disrespectful. A brat without education and no loyalty to the family."

"Loyalty? We're in the 21th century Granny! And really, disrespectful? I had reasons, if even after you died and 'passed' you can't see I was right and still am then you're more fucked than I thought you were." She rolled her eyes at her grandmother. "Anyway what do you want? I have better things to do than entertain you."

"Like stopping Bella? Or try to force your soul mate to be with you?" Her grandmother voice was cold and laced with poison. If she had been younger she would have cowered in fear and beg for forgiveness, but she was older and alive.

"Stopping Bella? Why would I, she's a witch good for her. Not like she could do anything to me. And Jacob? He choose me, not her. I didn't force him, if I could don't you think I would have done it way before?" She shrugged at her and turned to the one of the other witch. She was little younger than the two other and Morgane cursed when she realized who she was.

"You caused the 'call' of Isabella Swan, a human gifted by me for her protection. A human who should have lived happily yet because of your selfish ways she'll have to live as a dark witch for the rest of her life. Peter Smith had died because you were too weak, you're not fit to be the master of your circle. And you're forcing a man, the alpha of the quileute pack to be with you. He's suffering because of you." This ancient was the grand mother of Peter and Bella who died 8 years ago. Morgane cursed her luck, two of the ancients were witches who despised her. She turned to the last but didn't recognized her, maybe their was still a little chance she'll be able to go back to the living world without a curse or punishment. But she stayed silent and studied the younger witch still alive.

"So it's a trial? I'm here to respond for acts I did not do?" She glared at her grand mother. "I fucking didn't choose Jacob! His spirits had chosen and the magic choose him! As for Peter, it's your grand daughter who made the vampire snap his neck! I was here while Bella had done nothing to stop! I tried, I would have done anything to save him, and I'll give anything for him to live again! You gave a gift to a mere human because she was just human! You couldn't take your only grand daughter would never be special!" She screamed to them. If the ancients decided to judge her then she wouldn't go without a fight.

"You made her a black witch! The alpha is suffering because you rejected him! And one of your own is dead!" Her grandmother screamed back.

"How? I protected myself and Jacob! Something was not right with what he was feeling! I gave him a choice, he could have chosen her he would still have me! If something had called her it wasn't because of me, you who are ancients should know more than any one that a human 'called' is never a good thing! I would stopped it if I had know what was going to happen!"

"Then it's not your fault? Bella's suffering and her falling in the dark, she would have fall even without you?"

"Hell if I know! But without me she'll be dead! Without your grandson sacrifice she'll be six feet under! We saved her! Without your gift she would have lead a perfect life without vampires or shifters! It's your own damn fault!"

The two grandmothers fall silent and turned away, Morgane smirked. She had touched the right spot. But that still didn't explain her presence here, ancients might be judges for wizards and witches who lost their ways Morgane had not lost her way. She ignored the others again and remembered what occurred when they were in the fire.

Jacob had chosen her under the horrified look of his previous lover. Bella has been choked to the delight of Morgane, the witch had liked it. After the shifter linked his hand with Morgane the witch finished invoking fate. Her spell had worked perfectly, Bella had seen what she had lost when she had let Peter die or when she had started cheating on Edward. She had seen her marriage with the vampire and her transformation. She had seen herself at Jacob and Morgane weeding smiling happily, she had seen herself happy and free. But it was what could have be but will never happen.

Morgane knew it was cruel but the woman deserved it, she deserved to suffer a little for what happened. What happened after was a little blurry but she felt complete. Her magic had entirely accepted the shifter and it marked the beginning of a new love for them. Now if only she could return to the other side and to Jacob it'll be good.

"Bella had been 'called' by someone or something dangerous, you have to find out what happened. You severed the pull the alpha felt for her and it was right to do so." The third ancient voice boomed and the two others started complaining. "Stop it! It was her right, your gave this shield to your grand daughter and that's understandable but she used it for wrong reasons. She caused the death of her own flesh, the more I get to observe her the more I felt her soul was so dark she'll have done wrongs anyway."

"So you want me to take care of her? I can break her it'll be easier, maybe erase definitely her memories or force her into submission."

"None of that. Observe and when the time comes you'll know what to do." Morgane frowned at the old witch, Bella will bring more problems than she was worth. "Something is stirring but we don't know from what, where or when it'll come to light."

"I'll see what I can do but if she's too much trouble then even the ancients won't be able to protect her from me."

* * *

Jacob looked at his imprint as she frowned in her sleep and curled in a ball. After the confrontation with Bella he had lost control of the wolf and had no choice but to go to the forest before he harmed Morgane. After he returned all of the witches and the wizard were here arguing and shouting at the pack. The pack had refused to let them take Morgane and see if she was alright before they explained what happened, and wouldn't listen when the magicians said they couldn't since they didn't know. The alpha had authorized Luna to go make sure the other witch was not hurt and when she confirmed she was sleeping he had prevented any one to go near her since then.

He had tried to call Bella and had made Embry and Paul look for her but they got no trace of her and the magicians refused to tell them anything before Morgane woke up. He had called the Cullen too but they had no news from her for more than two weeks and it worried him, she had done something and if she was the cause of the state his imprint was he'll kill her with his own hands. He didn't feel anything for the woman anymore and was now only set on make his imprint happy. But he was still worried it had been 3 hours and she wasn't showing sign of waking up, she seemed fine apart from the little frowns or mumblings she did. Deciding to act on instincts he joined her on the bed, laying on his side he hummed she curled closer to him. He took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear before trailing the side of her face with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes snapped open and he retired his hand like she was fire. She yawned and nuzzled closer to him sighing happily. "You're really hot you know, and I'm quite happy to have you here and all but where's my circle?"

"They're outside with the others, I didn't want them to interrupt your sleep. They refused to tell us what happened. Luna did came and made sure you were alright." His hand returned to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"You know that even if I was alright at first I could have been forced to stay in the 'path' for a long time or worse. How much did I sleep?"

"Worse and the 'path'? What do you mean? And about three hours." He replied worried by what she said. If he had know she was in danger he would have made one of the witches stay. He started to shake as he realized she could have been armed and had done nothing.

"It's not really your fault. You don't know a thing about me or my world. But it'll be nice if you let me go, I have thing to take care off." His shaking stopped and he let her go when he saw he was indeed hugging her and keeping her close. She started getting up and stretching before looking around.

"You're not coming?" She looked at Jacob and he snapped back to reality. He had been lost in his thoughts of her, of them. Being in a bed with her had stirred feelings in him he had ignored for longer than he should have. He nodded and get up too and followed as she started to go down and join the other.

When they came down and outside the house they saw the magicians and shifters shouting and cursing each other. They stopped when the alpha and master of the magic circle appeared. The magicians ran to her and they hugged each other forgetting about the shifters and alpha glaring at them for taking all of his imprint attention.

"What happened?! You were in the 'path' and we couldn't go near you without killing them!" Screamed Flint as he inspected her making sure she was alright.

"Bella's a dark witch. Don't know how or why. We have to do some research about it without harming her." She explained as she let her friends searching for any bruise or curse she could have got from the 'path'. "I've seen my grandmother too, and Bella's and Peter's. She's a bitch."

"Your own is one too. So what are we going to do?" Annabelle asked softly and narrowed her eyes at the alpha who had came closer to the master.

"Yeah and death made it worse. I nothing, you-" she pointed to them and grinned when they shook their heads "go back to LA and do what you want. I'll ask there and there about it but that's all we can do without hurting her. Beside I'm pretty sure she'll stay here or come back in no time."

"You don't plan on doing anything?" Jared asked angrily to the witches and wizard but backed away when he saw the look on Jacob face.

"Nop." Lucy popped the 'p' and glared at Leah to stop her from making her saying anything. "We can't do a thing. She's now a witch and maybe she won't do a thing."

"We'll observe and see, if she become a danger then we'll take care of. But for now we have lives, you do too." Carrie explained softly and looked back to the master who nodded at her side.

"And I can't go back to LA now. If I want things to work out with Jacob I have to stay here and I'm sure we'll be close friends!" She winked at them and tapped Jacob shoulder lightly.

* * *

That's it. There will be some smut in the next chapters! ;) Bella and the Cullen will back!

I don't really know if it's good or anything so tell me, please :)!


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, hope I didn't make you wait too long! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews ans those who fovorited it and follows! :)

* * *

Morgane looked back and forth between the wolves and the vampires. The blood suckers were angry with her after what happened with Bella, they wanted answers and were ready to make her speak even if it meant using threats and violence. The witch hadn't been impressed by that and had decided to take care of them before the pack was throw in the middle of the little brawl. Too bad she hadn't predicted the wolves could act so rapidly or that the pull Jacob felt would immediately make him come, she had used a spell to hide her scent and she thought it worked, it had worked with the vampires but the wolf seemed to have her scent integrated in his mind and no spell could change it. So when she appeared at the border of the vampires land the wolves were not far away and ready to take down the threat.

She glared at Edward when he made an attempt to go to her and attack but before she could use a spell he was thrown to a tree by an angry brown wolf. The wolf she recognized as Jacob was standing protectively in front of her and growled lowly at were the vampire had been thrown, she was still amazed by his wolf form and if she had been 'normal' like the other imprints she would have been scared for life by his height. The first time she had seen him phased he wasn't as big but now he was the bigger of the pack, and the stronger since he was alpha. He easily reached six and a half feet in height and was larger than a bear, and with her small stature it made her self conscious but she will never say it out loud. Some of the wolves had already made remarks about their difference in heights, since she was just a little more than five feet it wasn't hard to make jokes about her height and she didn't mind most of the time but Jacob did and made his 'brothers' understood.

The witch sighed as Jacob prepared to lunch at Edward and looked as the other wolves went close to her and circled her but still gave enough space to prevent her from being hurt by the battle that was irrecoverably coming. She could see Carlisle worried by it and silently pleading with his family to stop before it went too far, but they seemed set on fighting the shifters.

"Stop." Morgane clapped her hands and nor the vampires or the shifters could move or speak, her eyes started glowing as she looked at Carlisle, nodding silently she waved her left hand and the doctor could move again. "I would have freed one of you but you're too uncontrollable and you'll try to kill one of the Cullen before I could say 'hello'." She looked apologetically at the pack who glared at her and tried to understand what was happening.

"That's an impressive gift." Carlisle started as he too looked apologetically at his family, he was the best choice to speak about what happened and he knew it but that didn't help ease his mind, a witch that probably hated them had full control over them and had a pack to protect her. If he angered her he knew she could end them and with her gift it wouldn't be hard, he hadn't know about it and supposed she had a simple gift but was a genius and controlled it without problems, but now it changed things, witches like her were rare and were highly respected and wanted in circles and magical community, if he hurt her he'll have to face the wrath of her community.

"Yes I know! It's quite powerful too! Too bad you're on the other side." She smiled at him and walked past Jacob who whined and tried to free his self from her, she twitched when he pulled harder against her and had no choice but to use more power against him. She patted his head and it calmed him down a little, but not enough for her to use less powers. It was the first time she used her gift against an alpha and it was harder then she thought, if it took longer than she hoped she wouldn't be able to keep the vampires and the shifters under control, not without hurting herself or using to much energy.

"So the 'Atrax'? It's not commune even in powerful witches and wizards. You seem to have perfect power over it yet you're this young." He flinched when she smiled again, he could feel an evil power coming from her and enveloping him, as he looked around he doubted any one else could feel it. It was a warning and if he didn't play his cards well he knew he won't leave unharmed.

"Yep, and not easy to control but I'm special and from a powerful community. When I was 'called' and discovered my gift the community was overjoyed. Having an 'Atrax' is a benediction and since then I was considered as one of the most powerful being in my community." She explained as she neared the border between the two territories, Carlisle did the same and looked over at her. He was trying to find any weaknesses and she knew it when her eyes found his, she smirked and her blue eyes glowed harder. "Let's speak a little and see if after the little stunt your 'son' tried I'll let you live."

"Bella disappeared and we know she's now a witch. She left a message saying it was your fault and when Edward saw it he became uncontrollable." She nodded for him to continue and waited as he took a deep breath before sighing and looking over at his son. "She explained you controlled Jacob to be with you and Edward from staying with her. She said she had been 'called' and was now like you, it's been a week and no trace of her. Charlie is worried too and Alice can't see anything about her." She nodded again and he advertized his eyes from her and looked behind to see the alpha fighting harder against the witch, with his developed senses he heard her heart beating harder and her breath hushing a little, he found a weakness and was ready to use it.

"Don't think about it vampire. I may have difficulty controlling the others it doesn't mean I can't. I'm trying to stop myself from hurting the wolves _and_ the vampires, but I could. Well I won't hurt the pack but your family is something else." She glared at him and he frowned. "I have nothing against violence, in fact I'm far from being a pacifist and Edward really starting to anger me. For Bella I can't do a thing, she's now a witch and it was not natural. The 'call' should be part of your life and happen when the magic feels you're ready not forced plus she wasn't even a witch before and was way too old to be 'called'. Since she's not a natural someone or something did it and she's probably trying to find it."

"But you have the Atrax right? Then she may be right." He used his words wisely, he doubted the witch had indeed controlled Jacob and Edward and had tried his best to counsel his thoughts from the mind reading vampire.

"Yes but I didn't do it, think a little. If I wanted to do it I would have done it since the beginning but it's not in my 'nature', I'm no white witch but I'm not dark. Controlling Jacob would have gone against anything I was and my circle wouldn't have let me. As for Edward it's not me, it's Bella who cheated and hurt him, if he regrets abandoning her skinny ass then it's his problem." She felt the vampires and shifters fighting harder and it was starting to take a toll on her and was beginning to hurt. "Jacob will you please stop? You know when you fight it hurts a lot, and the more I try not to hurt you the more I use energy." The shifters stopped, a little and she sighed relieved but the vampires fought harder and she glared at them. Her right hand pointed to Rosalie and a bright flash of light hit her.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle ran to her and helped her up, but he failed she stayed to the ground and unable to move.

"I warned you. Come on you can sit, it won't hurt anymore. Next time I'll tear her apart so stop and we'll continue the little conversation. You said 'controlled' Carlisle right? Did Bella used that word?" Rosalie sat up and found herself not hurting by the blow, she had been hit by a lighting or what she thought it was and didn't feel pain apart from when it hit. She looked at the blond vampire and nodded signaling she was alright and silently saying it will be best not to anger the witch.

"She did use it, saying it was normal for you." Carlisle returned in front of her but made sure not to walk past behind his territory.

"Well shit." She passed a hand in her hair and frowned. "If she knew about the Atrax and join an 'enemy' community then it'll be bad, for her."

"What does it mean? Your gift's not a secret right?"

"No but my relation with Jacob is. It's not like I'm hiding it, but with what happened before some might think I'm vulnerable and could use it against the community. And Bella might try to use what she knows to join a powerful community or circle."

"Then what will you do? You haven't done a thing until now and it's been a week. If she was a threat like you say you should have done something before."

"I won't do a thing, the council will. If she's a threat she'll be taken care of, by any way it takes to stop her from being one. And the only thing I needed to do was make sure she didn't use her power against human and that's I did. I contacted some people to keep an eye on her, she's not my responsibility and if you wanted to know where she is then you should have asked."

"You know where she is?"

"She's in Italy. From what I understood she's trying to find a circle but she didn't for now. If that's the only thing you wanted you could have said it since the beginning. But I suggest you let her be for a month or two, a newly gifted is hard to deal with." She started to go back to the wolves and dispel the power she had on the other supernatural being.

"What did you mean by 'taken care of'? Edward asked as she released him and waited for the shifters to come back in their human forms. His anger had lessened a little but he still wanted to rip her apart, for him she was the cause of Bella betrayal and their break up.

"The council could stop her, make her join a circle and welcome her." She smirked as at the relieved face the vampires made. "Or they could seal her power, destroy it, imprison her or just kill her. You need to understand she's not 'natural', she was not meant to be a witch. If she's a threat she won't make it in our world and nothing you could do will change it. But being a dark witch doesn't mean being bad and being a white witch doesn't mean you're good. She may become a great witch." She smiled as the shifters came back and Jacob took is place next to her slightly hiding her by the again angered vampires. The other too went beside her and she could feel their glares on her back but she kept looking past Jacob, angry wolves was not something she liked to deal with even less when she was this tired or alone. She knew they wouldn't hurt her but they will throw a fit and bug her until she finally apologized. With a last glare Edward and his family took off and Jacob turned to look at her.

"What did you just do?!" He screamed at her and didn't stop his glare when she flinched a little. She crossed her arms and glared back. "You could have been hurt! These leeches could have killed you! And what the hell was this thing? You can't just control someone like that!" She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when he glared again. "You should have said you were going to see the leeches!" She turned her head away and pouted, his eyes softened and he shook his head. "Come on we're going." He grabbed her hand and started walking, the other following and mumbling to each other about what happened.

They walked in silence thought the forest, Jacob still clutching his imprint hand, not enough to hurt but still enough to make sure she didn't go away. He knew she could disappear with a simple flick of her hand but he also knew she wouldn't do it to him, more like he hoped. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her and her little tricks.

"So you can control any one? With that thing Axtra?" Paul asked as he approached, they weren't far from Sam's house and he needed to make sure she was not a danger to them and their imprints. The witch had been easily accepted, even by him and Leah who warmed up to her rapidly, but what she had done he wasn't sure he could trust her.

"Basically, some are easier to control. You, for example, are not as easy as a human. And especially Jacob since he's an alpha. And it's Atrax Paul. Don't worry I won't use it against the girls. I didn't want to use it on you but you were being annoying." The shifters glared at her again and she huffed. "They wanted to speak with me, not you and I've never been hurt by a vampire before and that's not about to happen. I think." She mumbled the last part but knew they heard when she felt Jacob stiffen a little.

"You think? How can you not know if you've been hurt by a leech?" His voice was low and his shaking grew with each passing seconds she didn't answer.

"Because I don't think I've ever been hurt by one, that's it. I don't remember all when I use the Atrax and some spells. So some times I don't remember which creature hurt me or what I've done, but I'm rarely hurt! It's been months since someone had lend a hit on me."She finally answered and squeezed his hand to reassure him, they started walking again and reached the house where the three other imprints where waiting outside.

The three waiting women glared at the witch when they approached the house, they had been worried when the shifters had took off and barely explained what happened. They had just said the witch was near the border and in danger.

"What happened? Why did you went there? You could have been hurt!" Emily screamed while examining her to see if she was alright.

"I'm a witch! Some little suckers can't hurt me! I'm not helpless!" She grumbled to the older woman who softened.

"You're an imprint, you can't go off and meet vampires just for fun. It'll drive Jacob mad and us too, we're family." Kim explained looking at Jacob who was still angry with what happened and refused to let go of his imprint hand.

"Speaking of family, my father and brother coming next week end, and probably my sister with her fiance and maybe my aunt and uncles with their children. Oh and my granddad and grandmother too."

"What! No!" Jacob screamed at her letting go of her hand and looked at her panicked. She narrowed her eyes at him and he realized his words had came out wrong. "I mean it might be dangerous with Bella and the Cullen! It's been a week since you moved here and we hadn't spend any time alone together!"

"None of them are humans and they sure as hell know how to defend themselves! And I never said we wouldn't see each other!"

"So you're family is full of wizards and witches?" Sam asked and sighed when she nodded happily. "Oh joy I'll go speak with the council."

"They already know." She said and yawned lightly while stretching. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap." She walked away but was stopped by a strong and hot hand on her shoulder. "You can come Jacob, we could spend some alone time together." She winked at him and grabbing his hand walked again.

"So what happened more precisely?" Rachel asked as the two walked away, she nudged Paul in his ribs to make answer before they all entered the house to discuss about what happened in the forest.

Morgane and Jacob walked silently hand in hand to her house, it was not far from Sam's and in no time they could see it. It was a big house, too big for someone alone but as she said before her friends will often come and her family too. The alpha liked it, it had a pleasant feeling of home and it smelled nice, but he had only went inside one time when he helped her unpack her things and help with the heavy things. When they reached the front door she unlocked and opened it, she made her way inside and discarded her sweater reveling a black tank top and some of her creamy skin.

"You're not coming?" She turned to him and found him blushing. "He he, don't be shy I'm not going to eat you. Come on I'm going to make something to eat before sleeping." He nodded and entered the house too, the hallway was simple and had only a mirror, a coat hanger and a place with many shoes. He cursed when he felt something crushing his calf and looking down he saw a black cat looking straight at him.

"Toothless! Come here baby!" She screamed at the cat who planted his sharp teeth on the shifter, it didn't hurt but the man still wanted it to go off. "Sorry Jacob, he likes to bite and scratch. That means he likes you." She explained as she reached down to take him in her arms. "Jacob meet Toothless, my demonic cat! He's named after the dragon in the movie!" She grinned as she held it and brought it to her chest.

"You have a cat? Since when? I've never smelled it on you." He glared at the cat when she petted it.

"You know when you said it like that it's kind of gross, but my smell change itself to prevent any danger. For example when I'm around vampires that might be dangerous my smell change to be repealing for them. And since he's a cat and you're a wolf I think it changed because wolves are like dog, maybe. And you might react badly if I smelled like a cat?" She explained as they walked to the kitchen, she let the cat jump and went to the fridge to grab bacon and eggs. "You want some?"

"Yes, but why does your smell change with me?" He pressed the me upset by the fact she might view him as a threat, he would never hurt her, no again.

"It's a compliment! That means you're strong and my magic had still not entirely accepted you back, for now." She explained again as she cracked the eggs and started cooking. The native looked at her and couldn't help but smile as she hummed. It felt right to be sitting in her kitchen and wait as she cooked, but what happened earlier still bugged him and he needed to know what she did and persuade her not to go see the vampires without telling him and to not use her gift against his pack.

He thanked her as she handed him a large plate and a soda, even if it was just simple scrambled eggs and bacon it was heaven, again it felt right. And he just keep asking himself why he rejected it in the beginning, it was right and he now realized it.

"You can ask any thing you want. Like you said we haven't spend time alone since I moved and I can see you're dying to ask what's really my gift among other things."

"What's the Atrax?"

"My gift, it's coming from an ancient family. It's rare and dangerous. That's why I don't use it often. Imagine you can control any thing and any one, it's an incredible power and can lead to death. That's why it's so popular, having a magicians with the Atrax it's like having a sort of god. But my community had made sure I learned everything I needed. But the Atrax's not the only powerful gift, and I'm not some super witch, well a little but since I have perfect control over it I'm not a danger. Most of the time."

"And Bella knows about it? And why would it causes problems?"

"For some being a dark witch means you're bad and most likely to cause chaos anywhere you go but from other it's not because you're dark you'll kill and hurt. It depends a lot on the education, circle, community and the conscious. For example my mother's from a white family but she's far from being a good witch, she had been but she's now a total bitch."

"And what are you?"

"Depends, my circle never chose a 'side' and it's better that way. But after Peter's death some of us had became close do dark arts. We're not bad people but when you loose a part of yourself you tend twe o do crazy things."

"loose a part of yourself? You're not easy to understand and I'm really trying."

"When a member of a circle dies and it's not natural like Peter then the other members loose a part of their soul. He was murdered, killed by another supernatural being and a part of us died too, we will never be complete again that's why turned to darker arts than we already knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He screamed at her, guilt slowly eating him. He had done more than just reject the imprint and the wolf in him was howling and scratching to be freed and fix his imprint.

"It was no use, I didn't had the time. I was heart broken and guilty. Peter had made me promise to let go of you and go back to LA before the fight with the new born. If I had listened he would still be alive and maybe all this drama could have been avoided. Beside he wanted you to realize what you were loosing, it came late but you did realize and I'm sure that where he is he's mocking me and saying something like 'I'm so good even in death.' And I'm alright or I would have made you suffer. And killed Bella and maybe your pack and the Cullen."

"How can you be alright with what you just said?!"

"Easy I am and I forgave you, but you'll have to face worse than me. My father don't know most of what happened between us but me sister do and she's going to make your life hell."

"It's fucked up, I don't understand all." He slumped on his tool and looked as she finished her plate before laughing softly.

"The more time you spend with me, the more you'll know." She chirped and took their dishes and put them in the washer. Turning around she found herself nose to torso with Jacob and looked up to see his warm brown eyes fixing her with a look of longing. She smiled and on her tip toes kissed him. The kiss became heated when Jacob pushed her against the counter and grabbed her hips to lift her a little, when he nipped her lips her eyes started glowing and she pushed away.

"I'm too tired for it and since that was visibly lust and since I feed on it and all well I can't control myself. And I don't know what could happen since I've never really feed on a shifter it could end badly." She rambled red and looked at the native when he laughed loudly. She punched him and he stopped grinning down at her still flushed face.

"Wait, never really fed on a shifter? And you have to stop doing it!" He screamed at her when she escaped and ran to her living room laughing.

They had a bad start and it was still hard for her to deal with what happened but she felt that even with all the drama that was bound to come she might find happiness within the small reservation that was LaPush, now she only needed to deal with her upcoming family.

* * *

And that's it for chapter8! Hope you enjoyed! It's a long chapter I know ^^

If you have any idea on what should happen next please tell me! I'm a little short on idea on what to do with Bella and Morgane mother so if you have some ideas it'll help! :)

Thanks again for the reviews and any one who read! Leave reviews if you want I'll love it!


	10. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Bella stared down at the water in the vessel, tears silently falling on her cheeks. She delicately traced with the tip of her finger the figures showed inside and sobbed when distant laughs emanated from the magical artifact. The couple inside looked so happy and so lively, they were looking at each other with so much love she felt her heart clench.

"It hurts right? When you see someone you despise have what you always wanted?" Bella turned to look at the older woman seated at the other side of the room calmly reading an old book. The woman was beautiful, dark brown straight hair with deep blue eyes, a slim figure and a strong aura, when Bella met her she had immediately saw the similarities with Morgane. But she also spotted the differences, Morgane was more lively, more happy even with what she saw at LA but this witch was cold at a whole different level, she screamed power and hate.

"Why? Why does she have what I want? Jacob should be mine! Edward should be with me! I should have everything yet I have nothing!" She screamed whipping her tear.

"You played your cards wrong, but you can still have the two men, the vampire and the shifter can be yours. You just have to listen to me."

"I want to destroy her, make her regret coming in my life, in Jacob's life!" She clenched her fists on her knees and looked in the older woman cold eyes. "But she's your daughter, why would you help me?"

"There's many fates, the one you saw is just one, the spirits may have decided they were to be together there's always a way to change things. My daughter is promised to another, someone that could benefit our family. I need you to break the bound they have, I'll teach you how to use your new found powers and how to have you you want." Bella nodded, but felt something inside of her breaking. She wanted both the shifter and the vampire, she wanted her happy ending but a little voice was telling her that was not how it was bound to happen. She hated Morgane but as she looked in the cold eyes of the other witch mother she couldn't help but feel bad for Morgane. Her own mother wanted to use her and if Bella had been in her shoes she would have been desperate and heart broken, but she was not in her shoes and giving the older witch a smirk she made her choice. She'll break Morgane and have what what she wanted.

Morgane stirred in her couch and sat up slowly yawning and stretching. Since she was now sitting she looked behind and found Jacob looking intensely at her, she smiled and quietly got up stretching again. She looked at her left and found her cat glaring daggers at the shifter, frowning she bent lightly and started petting it.

"What did you do to my cat? He liked you earlier and now he looks like he wants to kill you." She glared at the native and continued petting the black fur ball.

"Nothing, he just tried to get really close to you and I didn't want so he's angry."

"So you didn't let my cat sleep near me because you were jealous?" He looked away blushing slightly she grinned and stopped petting the now sleeping cat. "He's a cat Jacob, it's not like he's going to transform in some handsome man. I'm going to take a shower, you want to stay some more or are you going?"

"I can stay?" He looked at her again, delight marring his face.

"Yes, you can. Help yourself if your hungry and watch anything you want I won't be too long." She said as she walked away.

**'She's ours, take her. Mark her! Make sure she won't ever need any one.' **His wolf growled and Jacob found himself agreeing with it, she was theirs. But he doubted she would like if he just walked in when she was taking her shower.

**'And why not?'**

_'Because she will be naked and we just kissed for the first time only 3hours ago! I'm not going to jump her!"_

**'We could have had her way before if you didn't reject the imprint! But no you choose the leech lover and sealed me in the deep of your mind!'**

_'It was a mistake! I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it!'_

**'You better or I'll take control." **The wolf finally calmed and Jacob let a relieved sigh escape his lips before he decided to go eat something since she proposed.

"How much do you eat in a day?" Morgane asked as she observed Jacob go thought her fridge leaning on her kitchen door arms crossed.

"A lot!" He grinned putting some food on the counter before sitting. She joined him and looked thought the food he just posed, Jacob used it to observe her. Her hair were still wet and pulled in a little messy bun on the top of head, her face a little flushed by the hot water. She was wearing a gray tank top with skinny back short and was bare feet.

"You have a thing for meat?" She hummed as she looked at the bacon. "My father will like you he eats a lot of meat too."

"What kind of man he is?"

"Normal, he's a wizard but doesn't stand out. He was never interested in power or being part of a circle, like my mother. He's kind and sweet, always done anything for us."

"And your sister?"

"She's a bitch, but I love her, never was interested in magic beside when it helped her out of the problems she caused. She'll make your life a living hell when she'll be here. She has a soul mate, Mathew. His not a wizard but easily accepted Sarah."

"And your brother?"

"He's only 12 and a little rat who like to bug me every chance he got. He hadn't been called for now, but he's a wizard so he will be. He's sweet and kind of shy in front of strangers, but once you know him he can be an angel or a devil. Depends if he likes you."

"Do you have any contact with your mother?" He knew he hit a soft spot when she winced, he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"No, well when she wants something she tries to call. But my sister and I do anything we can to make sure our brother stays out of her reach. And her new family is a pain in the ass. Arthur is the hardest to deal with." She entwined her fingers with it and smiled when she realized it felt natural. She could feel his question and sighed looking at him straight in he eyes. "He's my fiance, well for my mother he's the man I need to marry. He's the nephew of her new husband and a total ass. I've only seen him once and I nearly killed him."

"Why you didn't do it?! He should die for just thinking of marrying you!" He started shaking ans she chuckled squeezing his hand and pushing him to her. Getting up slightly she leaned to him and gently kissed his lips.

"Because I will be in prison by now, and he's strong. I can't just kill someone like that, well I can but I won't." She pushed away and sat back. "I'll tell you more tomorrow if you want so why don't we just enjoy ourselves?" He nodded and grinned at her. They ate joking and making small talks while getting to get to know each other.

Jacob was pretty content with the day they spent, if he forgot that she had gone and endangered herself with the Cullen and had explained things he was less than happy with what she said, it had been a great day he decided as he watched her hug her cat closely and grinning widely.

* * *

Shorter than the other I know, and I hope it was not too bad! I've been short on ideas so sorry if it's bad!

Some reviews please?

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 11! Sorry for those who waited! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Enjoy! :)

Morgane shivered as she stepped outside her house, even if it was the end of April it was still cold in LaPush and the witch hated the cold. She hated the rain too, and the reservation was rainy and the fact it was far from any interesting stores didn't help. And since her house was bigger than Sam's it became the new place for the pack to hang out, she didn't mind most of the time but she liked her space and to spent some times alone or just with Jacob but it was nearly impossible. She looked as Embry and Paul emerged from the forest and jogged towards her shortly followed by Leah, Sam, Jared and finally Jacob. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Emily smiling and handing her a cup of hot chocolate, thanking her and taking the cup she looked back to see a shirtless Jacob standing right in front of her. The other strolled past her and into her house but not without a short hello. Her house was not her own anymore but she smiled slightly at the thought, when she brought the cup to her mouth she found her hand empty and frowned.

"Get your own!" She glared at the alpha who sipped happily her chocolate. He finished the cup and licked his lips before leaning down for a kiss her but she turned away and returned to her house with a whining shifter trailing after her.

"Come on baby! It was just chocolate!" He whined and tried to grab her when they entered the kitchen but she slipped away and sat next to Kim, Rachel and Emily who were calmly talking while the shifter were eating. Jacob frowned and sat in the only available spot next to Leah but far away from his imprint, he pouted but still decided to eat but not before glaring at a grinning Paul.

"I was wondering Morgane." Emily started and continued when said woman nodded "Since your family's not coming, we could go to PortAngeles on Saturday? Do some shopping and all."

"I'm in, I need new clothes and I might found a magic shop or something like that." She grinned at the older woman.

"Magic shop exist?" Leah asked when she finished stuffing food in her mouth.

"Of course! Where do you think I find all the things I need for spells or potions?"

"Don't know maybe you just create it? Ain't you some bad ass witch?" Leah asked again and narrowed her eyes at her alpha when he glared at her probably for her choice of words.

"I can't create things just like that! But thanks I take it as a compliment." The two women grinned at each other and they resumed their small talks about what they should do on Saturday; but it soon came to an end when Jacob ordered the pack to go on their patrols or go to work, shortly followed by the imprints after they helped the witch clean up the slight mess the wolves had done.

"Are you sad?" Jacob asked when the woman finished saying good byes at the other imprints.

"Nop! They'll come another week end!" She grinned and turned to look at him. "And it leave you more time to prepare yourself, my sister's going to try to kill you or worse." She said as she slumped down on her sofa and looked at the roof.

"Why would she try something like that? Now we're together and all is good." He asked when he too slumped down next to her.

"Do we really need to go over this again? She won't _kill_ _you_, kill you. But she'll have a word with you and maybe throw one or two spells. But I won't let her hurt you." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Not too much." She winked.

"Okay we won't speak about it and I'll accept any thing she'll do." He felt her nod when she posed her head on his shoulder. He observed her as she watched the TV, he was dying inside to ask more and more, he had so many things to ask but they barely had alone time and she seemed to want to keep some of her secrets, he was fine with it, most of the time. And it wasn't like she knew everything about him too, but he was pretty sure she knew more about it than he about her, she knew about his family, his school life, the pack and everything that came with being a wolf.

The last week had been difficult for the alpha, the petite woman was more than tempting. She had a lot of curves and was not afraid to show them from what he saw, she was not slutty or anything like that but she knew how to use her curves, not that he minded far from it but it was becoming harder to control himself. And the wolf was trying to get out and take her at every chance it got and Jacob found himself thinking it may not be a bad idea, she was not against hot make out sessions so why not take it to the next step.

_She's twenty so she's probably not a virgin _He frowned at the thought, he wanted to be her only. He could feel the wolf growling unhappily at the thought too, and felt it clawing when Jacob looked down and could see the cleavage of their imprint, the wolf and the man wanted her.

The witch snuggled closer to the shifter and pressed her chest in his arms relieving in the warmth he offered. Jacob felt a surge of blood going straight to his groin and he groaned softly, Morgane looked up at him innocently oblivious about his growing erection, he kissed her temple and hugged her closer. He purred when she giggled as he nipped her neck and kissed the spot between her shoulder and her neck. He needed to have her now and he was set on having her scream his name by the end of the day. One of his hand went on her lower back and pushed her harder against him while the other cupped her cheek and he kissed her, nipping on her lips silently asking for entrance which she happily granted. Their tongues battled for 5 minutes before she gave up and let the shifter win. He pushed her to make her lean on her back and continued to kiss her while pushing his erection on her covered core, she moaned and he groaned as they rubbed back and force against each other. One of his hand slipped inside her shirt and he started massaging her breast making her moan in the kiss but he was stopped when he head a faint meow and she turned her head away from him.

"He's hungry." Morgane stated as she looked back at Jacob flushed and out of breath, said man glared at the fur ball and let her go when she tried to sat up. She laughed and got up to go to the kitchen followed by her devious cat. In the kitchen she gave him some food and grabbed two sodas before going back to the living room where she found Jacob glaring at the TV and mumbling about stupid cat and being cock blocked.

"Here." She handed him the soda and sat back. He mumbled a thanks but didn't look back at her, still glaring in front of him. "Oh come on, don't be angry!" She poked her chest and crawled a little to him so that she was on her knees and leaning toward him. He growled when he saw her still lightly flushed face and tried not to look at her chest and concentrated on her blue eyes.

"I was thinking,-" Morgane nodded and continued to poke his cheek. "But we never talked about sex." She lifted an eyebrow and stopped poking him and crossed her arms. "Well we never talked about it, we never said of the other was a virgin or something like that. Well I doubt you are but it'll be nice to know what you like and all." He blushed at the end and wanted to cower in fear when she glared.

"You doubt it? I'm what? Some kind of slut for you? I was not the one screwing Bella."

"No! I didn't say that! I just thought that since you feed on lust and you're twenty you're probably not a virgin. Beside you're not shy, and you sure as hell know how to kiss and keep me wanting for more!" She glared harder and he gulped even if her angry stare made him strangely hot. "Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Of course I am. I've never been serious with any one, and the one you like to call my toys are just friends. But if you're so choked by it I have many of those friends who will be more than happy to help me with that."

"What? No!" He glared at her and growled lowly, shaking from the thought of another man touching her. But she made no move to calm him and waited for him to continue or just leave. "It came out wrong, but I'm more than happy you're a virgin!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed before slapping the back of his head. "You need to think before speaking."

"So you're a virgin? Why?" She glared again and he cursed under his breath. "You're beautiful, you have the body and any men would be more than happy with you. They would have been but now you're mine."

"I just never felt like doing it, and I may like to flirt I never found someone who made me want to go all the way."

Jacob nodded and grabbing her hand he pushed her to his chest capturing her lips with his. He'll definitely have her screaming his name by the end of the day, and the fact she was in fact still a virgin made his wolf purr in happiness and ready to take their claim on the little witch.

So a little smut and all! Leave some reviews? :) I would love it!

I'll try to update soon! If you have any ideas on what should happen next or some ideas who can make the story more interesting don't hesitate! I'll like to hear about what you think of it!

Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
